MASK: Legacy Saga 3: The Fallen
by Darster
Summary: Murder threatens the existence of MASK. Will they over come the challenge that lies ahead or become fallen warriors left for the dead?
1. Chapter 1

MASK Legacy: Saga 3- The Fallen

Chapter 1

Author's Notes: Well, loyal fans, we are back with the third installment of the MASK Legacy Saga, and once again, we hope you'll all enjoy this one as much as the other two. Kudos for co-author Lisa L. who helped me come up with the awesomely descriptive, yet totally cryptic chapter summary. Also, special thanks to all of our readers and reviewers that we've gained over the course of our writings…you guys help make the writing process all that much more fun, even if I didn't get back to some of you that have emailed me. None of you have been forgotten, so please keep reading and reviewing. Especially now…when the team is starting to ride toward a very dark fall.

Standard beginning of story disclaimer: We don't own MASK, but believe me, if we could get the rights off of Kenner/Parker toys or whoever owns them now, we would. We only own original characters Roxanne Trakker (Lisa), Annie Turner (Darster), and all of the other unrecognized characters we added for a little bit of background color.

Story Rating is a very solid PG-13 for several dark themes, which will get much darker by the time we're done. Happy Reading

* * *

Old age was starting to show on Matthew Trakker, as he glanced into his study mirror casually sipping his favorite brandy. He still held onto his strong physical fit body by exercising daily, but his once bright blond hair showed streaks of gray mostly from stress and dark rings were forming under his eyes from the lack of sleep. It seems like everything was happening so fast, that he could barely grasp it anymore. Only a few weeks had past since the accident and things had yet to return to normal. His blue eyes drifted into his glass searching for the comfort he couldn't find anywhere else. Suddenly a buzzing noise from his computer pulled him back into reality. He moved behind his desk, and the moment he turned the computer on to answer the call, he set all his worries aside, "Duane, What do I owe the pleasure?"

"Ah Matt Trakker. It's been awhile," Duane Kennedy replied from the comforts of his own home computer, "How is Scott doing?"

"Better," Matt smiled to show his appreciation, "The doctors are talking about releasing him within the next two days. It's been a challenge to keep him in bed and the doctors are on the verge of restraining him."

"Oh?"

"Thought he'd check himself out of the hospital and rip out his IV, but Annie was there to lecture him on ends about how she wouldn't be responsible for him if he passed out and decided to injure himself further. He's never cared much for hospitals, but he'll do anything she says to keep her happy."

The two gentlemen laugh at the thought, "Ah those two will be married before you know it, Matthew."

"I know…but that idea is sort of put on hiatus at the moment, until Scott is at a full recovery."

"Of course, I can tell all of this has taken a great toll on you. I hate to trouble you with business at this hour."

"Go ahead Duane. The world doesn't sleep while VENOM is lurking."

"Nicely said, but I'm afraid these talks tonight have very little to do with VENOM. I've received reports of your daughter's conduct from the last mission from Annie Turner."

Matt stiffened slightly, but knew that should have been expected, "I'm aware of that. She is on probation, until I feel she is fit to return to duty. At the moment I can't afford to lose another one of my agents. Scott isn't fully recovered, and his accident has put a lot of emotional strain on the team, especially Roxanne."

"Sometimes I wonder what you see in that girl, but she is you flesh and blood. I trust your judgment Matt, but this will go in her file for reckless endangerment. It won't take much after this to have to removed permanently."

"I understand," Matt did a swift nod of compliance.

"Anyways the real reason why I'm calling," Duane paused for a moment to find the right words before continuing, "I wanted to keep you informed of a little project we have been running on the side as a joint effort with the United Nations. Long before MASK was formed, your brother was working on a state of the art missile guidance system. "

"That was nearly 25 years ago, Duane. Technology has advanced a great deal since then."

"We both know your bother was a man well ahead of his time. I mean look at your assault vehicles. No weapons the military can produce can come close to such level of stealth & precision. This system is based on the same crystal power source used to energize your masks. Using Alex's notes we were able to create a synthetic replica of the crystal and update your brother's previous work, before coming to our final product."

An unwelcome grin appeared on Matt face, "The full power and capability of that crystal was logged by my family for two generations. The crystal emits a constant stream of energy based on it physical properties. There are still mysteries surrounding the exactly origin of it. The crystal was so powerful we only needed it to energize our masks for 30 seconds; else the power would overload the mask. Surely you realize that using it like a battery could turn your new system into the next atom bomb."

"Believe me Matt we wouldn't of gone through with it if we hadn't found away to regulate the power output. This new system allows a faster response time. We're talking about saving millions of people from unsuspecting attacks," He reassured back.

"Or dooming them. I can't believe you kept this project from me. Why tell me now?"

"Cause this is the exactly the type of reaction I was expecting to get from you," Duane sighed as he pushed up his glasses, to prevent them from sliding off his nose. "Listen Matt Contra World is growing more out of hand these days, especially with Jon running the show. We need to be prepared for anything."

"What's to stop anyone from reprogramming the protocol or overloading the system?"

"It would take two access keys from the two highest ranking members of the PNA and UN. Then that individual would have to access the control station in an undisclosed top-secret location. It won't be an easy task, I assure you."

Matt continued to show displeasure on his face, "I really wish you would of consulted at least Bruce or Alex on this project."

"You worry too much. We have good hard working men and women who dedicated their lives to develop this system."

"Duane, you heading off to bed?" A woman in her late fifties wearing a nightgown interrupted peaking into Duane's study.

"I'll be up in a few minutes dear," Duane hastily replied back to his wife. After she left the room his attention drifted back to the computer, "Well I guess you're going to have to come out here and debate me in person Trakker. In the mean time, the Mrs. is expecting me for bed.

"I'll take you up on that offer. Good night Duane."

"Night Matt," Duane signed off and rubbed his eyes.

"AAAAHHHHH!"

Duane's head popped up the moment he heard his wife scream from the hallway. "ALICE!" He rushed out with his heart pounding and mind racing at what he might expect. He froze the moment he saw someone holding a gun to his wife's head. "YOU!" he said with utter disgust, "Let her go this instant!"

"Your in no position to order me around. I want the access key; else your wife gets a nice fat size hole in her head.

He bit his lip. It was a choice between national security and his wife, but either way he'd be the next to go.

"What are you standing around for? Lets keep in mind; I'm only holding this gun to make my job a hell of a lot easier. I really don't need you old geezers alive to pick the safe you have hidden in the floorboard under your desk.

Sweat dripped down Duane face. _How could you know that? Alright take it easy. It's ok to comply. They can have my key, but they won't get the second one._ With a step of confidants, he lead the perpetrator back into his study and revealed the hidden safe under his desk. Several times he glanced up at his shaking wife, which resulted in him fumbling the safe combination.

"Will you hurry it up and keep your eyes on the safe. Else next time you turn your head the first shot starts at her feet."

"Alright…alright," He took a deep breath and steadied his trembling hand. Once the safe pop open, he was pushed side and thrown into his wife.

Duane hugged his wife and spoke as thought he were performing one of his speeches, "I always knew you'd do something like this someday."

The thief stopped eyeing the access key, as though it were a precious treasure, and gave Duane a vicious look. Those very words had struck a nerve. "You know I forgot to leave a parting gift so you'd remember me by." The thief charged towards Duane and slammed him up against the wall. The PNA president's eyes were mostly full of shock by the power of the attack, then stinging sensation he felt in his gut.

"DUANE!" Alice screamed as she headed over to her husband, who slowly fell to the floor with a knife in his gut. Duane reached out to his wife feeling the very life being sucked out of him. She stood frantic over him trying everything in her power to stop the bleeding.

Through all the commotion nobody noticed the new figure to enter the room, "Weren't you told not to have any witnesses?"

A gun fired and the shot went straight into Alice's heart. Duane looked down at the added weight in his lap. His wife was no longer alive and soon he'd join her. His vision started to blur, but he got a good look at the man who shot his wife, "Jon…you…son…of a…bit…."

Jon knelt down before the president, before he closed his eyes, "I'm sure that's the first time he never finished a sentence. You get it?"

"Of course."

Jon pulled the knife out and handed it to his accomplice, "This was a sloppy job. Next time do what your told."

"Maybe I don't like to do what I'm told."


	2. Chapter 2

MASK: Legacy Saga 3: The Fallen

Chapter 2

Author's Notes: Thanks again everyone for staying with us and giving us all the kind and insightful reviews. We love seeing all your guesses and input on what might happen next. All I'll give away is that this story will DEFINITELY be more intense than the others, and so will future stories. So you'll just have to keep reading to find out more than that. …

Character Disclaimer: The character of Inaya Vendun belongs to Phalanx, and Lisa and I use her with implied consent. We are using her in the universe established by Lisa's "Blood and Water" series, so if you've already read Phalanx's "Wait for the Dawn", this is NOT a continuity error. If you haven't read it...go now...or after you've read this chapter. :)

* * *

"Annie, the light is turning…"

The rest of Scott's reply was lost on Annie Turner as she carefully slipped under the yellow light, maneuvering his cherry red corvette easily through the flow of traffic on the way back to their shared apartment. She spared him a bland glance before casually changing lanes and replying, "If you're going to be a back seat driver, Scott, the least you can do is get in the back seat."

"I can't help it. I've had this baby since I've been a teenager, and I want to make sure she's taken care of."

"I am perfectly capable of taking care of ALL," she stressed the word 'all' with another withering glance in his direction, "of us, and you damn well know that."

"I know that you drive best on two wheels, and on horses with four legs," Scott snickered back, "but I'm not sure how well you drive the horses under this hood."

"A hell of a lot better than you at the moment," Annie retorted with a mischievous grin as she pulled into the driveway of the apartment complex. "But you don't have to worry anymore, because we're here safe and sound now."

"Amen. I'd kiss the ground if I didn't think I'd pass out from the effort."

"Please don't. I don't think either one of us have enough money to pay the hospital to re-admit you after the stunts you've pulled."

Scott smiled guilelessly and exited the car, holding the outer door of the complex open for Annie as she dug for the keys to their shared apartment. "That would probably not only bankrupt us, but our fathers too." He pulled her close as they walked down the hall. "Don't worry, though, I have NO intention of going back there anytime soon."

"Not on my watch you're not." Annie grinned back up at him and stole a kiss before opening the door to the apartment and tossing her keys on the table. "God, it's good to be back home."

"Amen."

Scott tottered into the kitchen; drawn by the divine smells drifting out from the crock-pot Annie had obviously left on for dinner. He remembered he'd only been living on hospital food for nearly three weeks, and his stomach cramped with hunger as he lifted the lid to find homemade vegetable stew brewing.

"It doesn't need any additional drool flavoring, Scott," Annie teased him as she caught the look of pure ecstasy on his face. "But you could stir it for me…I'll be right back."

Annie walked back toward the bathroom as Scott dutifully stirred her delightful concoction. Satisfied it was well mixed, he turned back toward the counter and caught the red light of the answering machine flashing out of the corner of his eye. _Who would have called…everyone knows we've been 'away'. _Slightly puzzled, he shrugged and pressed play, only half listening.

"Scott…" His sister's terrified and shaky voice brought him to full attention. "…Scott…it's…it's Roxy…" He could hear sound effects in the background, almost like she was fumbling with the phone, and he thought she dropped it at least once before coming back on the line. "…Scott…I'm really…scared…" She sounded very dazed and confused. "…I can't…can't remember where I've been…blackouts…all the time…" There was a distinct pause before she broke into tears, "…I think I've done something really bad…really terrible…Scott… please…"

"I don't believe this."

Scott ignored Annie's irritated outburst and turned his full attention on replaying Roxanne's message.

"I…do…not…believe…this…" Annie enunciated harshly, her voice seemingly stuck on an automatic repetition of the same phrase. "I can NOT believe this!"

"She sounds terrified," Scott commented softly as he finally looked up to meet Annie's irate glare.

"Terrified!" Annie exclaimed angrily, "Oh please, Scott! She sounds sheepish and petulant! And she should…we haven't even been standing here five minutes and already she's trying to come between us! She does nothing but think of herself!"

"Annie, she doesn't have anyone else to turn to," Scott tried to reason out rationally. "She might seriously need help."

"Oh, she needs help all right…" Annie snarled back.

"Annie, she's my sister. She needs me."

"Your sister, huh?" Annie snorted derisively. "And just exactly where was YOUR SISTER when YOU needed HER? Where the hell has she been the past three weeks, Scott? She certainly wasn't sitting by your side in the hospital like I was!" Annie's voice rose in direct proportion to her anger. "Do you want to know how many times she came to visit you, Scott? One…and all she did was blame me the entire time! And don't give me some bullshit excuse that she didn't want to be there if I was, because your father KNOWS that I would have left if that's what it came to. But it didn't, because you know what…SHE DOESN'T CARE. So I really can't possibly see why YOU should have to care now."

Annie's last comment slapped Scott right in the face, but he desperately tried to reign in his temper and fading patience. Silence fell for a moment before Scott answered in his father's most decisive tone, "It doesn't matter, because I'm still going over to her apartment."

"Like hell you are." Annie's tone dripped absolute venom as she locked steely eyes with him.

"Don't push me, Annie…" Scott's warning contained the barest hint of a growl.

"I wouldn't push me, Scott," Annie retorted, "because you aren't going to get too far without a set of car keys."

"You wouldn't."

"Try me."

He saw the resolve in her eyes right away, so he stepped back, swallowed his own fear and rising agitation and went for the sensitive approach. "What if I really need to go somewhere, Annie?"

"You aren't supposed to be driving anyway, Scott," She riposted quickly, unwavering in her decision. "End of discussion."

Annie turned back to the simmering crock-pot, trying to calm her fury at least slightly, but the chimes ringing on her watch put a damper on that idea right away.

"DAMNIT!" She screamed angrily, nearly throwing the lid of the pot across the room. She tried to hold back angry tears as she continued to vent her frustration. "Why am I not surprised? The whole damn universe is conspiring to ruin the one night in god knows how long I might be able to enjoy myself!"

Scott caught her arm as she yanked her jacket off the chair and violently scraped her keys off the table. "I promise to be careful," he said quietly.

Two tears of frustration rolled down Annie's cheeks as she spat back, "Just go ahead and do what you want, Scott…you will anyway. Hope you enjoy your supper…"

Scott sighed deeply as she jerked her arm out of his grasp and slammed the door behind her.

* * *

The transport was waiting to take off when Annie arrived at the airfield on Phoenix. She stormed up to an already present Matt and Jess, making no attempt to hide her complete frustration and total anger. Her father's voice seemed to roll out of her mouth as she reached the duo.

"This had better be damn good, Trakker."

Matt didn't flinch away from Annie's glare. Rather, he took it and held it with somewhat icy blue eyes as he answered flatly, "Duane Kennedy was murdered last night."

"What!" Annie's voice was a mere whisper as that small statement sunk in.

"In New York," Jess added in the hopes of defusing Annie's anger further. "We hope to turn something up with a thorough forensic investigation."

All of the emotions Annie had been feeling earlier fled as she looked steadily into Matt's face. She saw the haunted eyes and sunken expression and finally realized that she wasn't the only one dealt a few harsh blows lately. Unsure how else to apologize, she settled for a simple, "I'm sorry, Matt…I didn't know."

He nodded slightly in acknowledgement before continuing on, "As current team leader, I thought you should be present for the investigation, and I'm hoping that your trained Ranger's eye may pick up something that may have been overlooked. I'll brief you both in more detail on the way."

Annie and Jess both nodded in reply as they followed him onto the transport.

The transport plane landed at a small airport on long island just outside the Hamptons. The moment the three MASK agents walked off the plane two PNA officials walked towards the agents flashing their badges. There were hardly any words or greeting exchanged just a gesture to get into a nearby Hummer. The drive was just as quite as the plane ride; Annie took noticed as her eyes drifted out the window watching the scenery go by. Very little details were given on the plane surrounding the double murder. The time of death was 10:47pm right after Matt had his last conversation with Duane via satellite, but Matt insisted his conversation had nothing of value concerning the circumstances. The frustration was all over Matt's face, even if he wasn't a man to show his emotions. Neither Jess nor Annie dared to utter a word for a fear that it could be taken the wrong away. For the time being, Annie let the current matter drop and thought about Scott. She hated leaving him on bad terms especially alone with that conniving sister of his. _She practically brainwashes him with the damsel in distress act. He's got to start realizing she's a grown woman who enjoys using him to torment me at every chance she gets. It's so sickening. When I get home this is going to end._

"What the heck going on? I thought you said nobody else knew about this but certain PNA officials?" Jess spoke up as she gazed at the massive amount of media surrounding the front gate to the Kennedy Estate.

"That was what I was briefed 4 hours ago," Matt insisted.

The driver of the Hummer spoke up as he attempted to maneuver the Hummer through the massive sea of people, "We don't know who leaked the information, and we haven't been able to confirm anything yet. Everybody just showed up a few hours ago."

"I'd say judging by the amount of media, somebody let the cat out of the bag on purpose," Annie deducted. "Almost like they hope to gain something from this."

Matt spoke in a very somber tone, "I hope your not concluding that I'm a suspect, because I now hold Duane position as President of the PNA."

"Uh…of course not Matt. I'm just saying there is some undetermined motive here. You wanted my ranger instincts I'm giving them to you. There's only two ways this information could of gotten out: either somebody on our end or the person who did this."

The Hummer pulled up to the mansion, which had investigative teams from several organizations: FBI, CIA, PNA, UN, and so forth. "With all these people here, I'm starting to wondering why we were called in?" Jess indicated as they exited the vehicle.

"We're calling in all our resources and favors to solve this mystery," An oriental woman with European features wearing a business suit and trench coat spoke up. She reached her hand out to Matt, "Matt Trakker, it's good to see you again even in these circumstances."

He nodded and shook her hand, "That's kind of odd to hear coming from you." Jess and Annie stood behind Matt looking like curious children at this unfamiliar woman. Glancing back at the speechless girls, he realized they never have been formally introduced with the leader of PNA East Coast Counter Terrorist Team. "Excuse me Inaya Vendun…Jessenia Hayes and Annie Turner. Both agents are here to assist in your investigation."

"Please to meet you both," She indicated with a small smile, "I've work with your father Jess, he's quite an interesting character. Very good driver, I bet you probably inherited some of that skill."

"So I hear every day for the rest of my existence from him," She quietly chucked and accepted the compliment.

"And Annie what can I say," A wicked grin appeared on her face, "Had the pleasure of kicking your father's ass the first time I meet him. I trust he doesn't have a bruise or hurt ego from our last encounter."

Annie was totally taken back by that as her eyes narrowed. _Who the heck does she think she is? _

Matt spoke up before Annie could open her mouth, "Inaya help assist MASK a few years back, while your father was undercover Annie."

Annie shivered inwardly at the reminder of that particular mission and the horrible childhood memories it brought back. "I try not to think about how that particular encounter almost left me orphaned." She quickly shook off the vile memory and flashed Inaya her best and most dangerous smile, "And I doubt Dad has any hard feelings about the situation since you were BOTH following orders at the time."

Matt interjected again before the two agents continued their verbal sparring match. "Inaya currently runs her own team here on the east coast to prevent any terrorist attack."

"Unfortunately," Inaya hinted with regret in her tone of voice as she switched back to the subject at hand, "I feel like the snake just struck the very heart of this organization. Follow me inside I'll show you the crime scene." She led the three MASK agents into the study, "The bodies haven't been disturbed, but the coroner is insisting the bodies be moved as soon as possible."

"What have you found out?" Matt asked.

"So far we only know two murder weapons were used a knife & a gun. We've been searching the grounds, but been unsuccessful in finding the murder weapons. Also something is missing from the safe that I've been told is very classified and has a few people nervous."

Jess didn't waste anytime standing around listening for details. She squatted down next to the bodies of the late Kennedys and put on some rubber glove, "Two different weapons two different people."

"What?" Inaya spoke up as she heard Jess utter under her lip.

"It's very strange that a person would use two different murder weapons. Why not shoot both victims? The knife attack in Duane's gut was a close attack and very sloppy. The angle of the shot that hit the Mrs. was from a distance, also went into the woman heart with such preciseness. Two different people with entirely different levels of skill, but neither were amateurs. And…" She gently pushed Mrs Kennedy's body out of the way and noticed a dark strand of hair. "The person who was in close contact left a strand of hair behind." Jess pulled out some tweezers and placed the dark strand of hair into a small plastic bag.

"What about surveillance of the grounds?" Annie insisted.

"Nothing…would you believe it? The front gate is the only access point to the grounds. There is a guard station there round the clock and security tapes record every movement." Inaya then added as if she was anticipating Annie's question, "And don't even suggest the tape been tampered with, because it hasn't."

"People don't just don't appear out of thin air. Let me review the tapes. I might notice something."

"You're free to go right ahead, but I hope you have a very good eye for detail because you're going to need one."

Annie smirked. "As a matter of fact, I do. Just show me where the tapes are."

Inaya shook her head and motioned for another of her agents to direct Annie toward the evidence vault, "Definitely your father's daughter."

She then turned to Matt who had a difficult time keeping his eyes off his deceased friend. "Maybe we should go out and get some fresh air. I wanted to talk to you regarding your conversation with Duane. You were the last person to speak to him."

Jess looked up at Matt from the floor and added, "I'm not sure I'll find much else, but I'll keep looking."

Matt nodded and followed Inaya outside.


	3. Chapter 3

MASK: Legacy Saga 3: The Fallen

Chapter 3

Author's Notes: Sorry to be "away" so long loyal fans, but as the title of a country song goes, "Life Happens". But we continue to chip away at the next installment, and with Lisa's expert help/cattle prod (hehe), we'll hopefully have it up to date soon. In the meantime, here's another cryptic chapter to hold you over. Thanks for sticking with us!

And this chapter's special thanks goes out to anonymous reviewer OMG for nearly scaring Lisa and I to death with their review. We thought they had borrowed Dagger's Torch Mask for a barbecue, but they were just _encouraging_ us to write more. So thanks OMG, and everyone else, for reading and reviewing!

* * *

"Pick up the phone Roxy," Scott muttered after hearing the dial tone for the 20th time today. After another attempt to reach his sister had failed miserably, he hung up the phone in frustration. Scott had tried every conceivable way to get a hold of her for the last 4 hours but nothing was working. Her home phone was busy, she wasn't answering her cell phone, she wasn't online, and he even tried to communicate to her via MASK watch even if it was against protocol to use it for personal reasons. "This isn't like her," He paced about the room sweating with worry, "something could of happened." It was more then just Annie's threat that made him rethinking heading over to Roxanne apartment. He had to wait until his medication wore off, before he attempted to get behind the wheel. The drugs he had taken early made him sleepy, but after hearing his sister's message sleep was the last thing on his mind. "Screw it…I'm heading over there I can't wait any longer."

Half-hour later Scott pulled up his red corvette, next to his sister's black jaguar. After putting the car in parked, he coved his hand over his eyes trying to ease his aching head. He couldn't remember the last time he ever experience motion sickness. Scott took several deep breaths and forced himself to get out of the car and up to her apartment with some composure.

The moment he reached her apartment on the 5th floor, he knocked on her door. Scott originally thought he'd have to knock a few times to motivate his sister to the answer the door, but he never expected the door to fly open just by the touch of his hand. It wasn't like her to leave the door unlock. The door had at lease four bolted locks on it, because she didn't feel safe in own home. "Roxanne?" He calmly called out, as he stepped into her apartment, "Roxanne it's Scott…you here?" He glanced around not noticing anything out of the ordinary and proceeded further into the room. The kitchen was undisturbed, except for the fact the phone was off the hook. He picked up the phone and put it back on the receiver, while his eye shifted to the answering machine that had 13 unanswered messages. "Roxanne…I'm here…you can come out if your hiding," He pressed on further into her living room and halted once he felt his shoes crunch shattered glass.

The room was a mess, as thought some force of nature swept through the room knocking over everything in sight. Furniture was knocked over and shattered glass was scattered everywhere. His heart raced faster, as he tried to make some sense of this. _Oh god…did somebody kidnap her._ Before he could look further in, he felt something purring and rubbing up against his leg, "Anaya what happened here?" Scott asked as he picked up the black cat almost expecting the animal to reply back. With one stoke of the cats fur, he could feel something moist. He pulled back his hand and noticed it was stained red. At first he thought the cat was injured. The cat hissed, as Scott attempted to look her over, and jumped out of his hands. He chased the cat into the bathroom and halted at the door. Nothing could of prepared him for this. His entire face turned white and his stomach turned at the sight. _Roxanne………no_

_

* * *

_

Annie continued staring unblinkingly at the television monitor in front of her and absently reached over for the coffee mug she'd been sipping out of for the past few hours, waiting until the sound of it being refilled stopped before she brought it to her lips and muttered, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Jess replied from somewhere beside her. "Found anything?"

"Not yet."

"No luck here, either." Their conversation paused for a few minutes as Jess silently watched Annie stare intensely at the security tapes playing on the TV. "You really scare me sometimes, Annie. Any normal person would have given up looking at those tapes by now…and you're still searching for the needle in the haystack."

"There's something here, Jess," Annie replied without moving her eyes in the slightest. "There is no possible way that whoever did this could just disappear without a trace, and that needle is going to point me in the right direction as soon as I find it…"

Her voice trailed off as something flickered on the monitor. Annie's fingers clicked suddenly to freeze the frame as she leaned in for a closer look. She then rewound the tape and replayed the scene again, and rewound and replayed once more to double check before breaking into a wide grin and tapping the monitor.

"There!" She exclaimed, rewinding the tape yet again and replaying the scene in slow motion. "Right there!"

Out of morbid curiosity, Jess watched with Annie as the tape ran in slow motion in front of them. The view was of the front gate of the Kennedy mansion and as the camera recorded, the front gate slowly opened outward, pushing a large tree branch on the ground out of the way in the process. As the gate slowly closed, there was the barest flicker of movement as an unseen force snapped the tree branch right in the middle. Annie clicked once more and the motion stopped.

"Did you see that?" Annie asked Jess as she stood up to fetch Matt and Inaya.

"No…and now you're really starting to scare me…"

Jess backed away from her friend and fellow MASK agent at the same time that Matt and Inaya returned to check in on progress. Annie motioned the two leaders over to the security monitor as she emphasized, "I think I found something."

Matt nodded unquestioningly and stepped over beside Annie. Trusting the MASK leader's instincts, Inaya followed and waited as Annie played the small section of the tape in slow motion one more time and cautioned them, "Keep your eye on the tree branch in front of the main gate."

As the tape played through, Inaya couldn't help but roll her eyes as she said in an evidently irritated tone, "The gate pushed the branch out of the way. That doesn't help me find my murderer."

"I agree," Annie argued calmly but intensely, "but the fact that something ELSE snapped the branch in two might."

Annie was just about to point out to Inaya what she was referring to when Matt's cell phone began to ring loudly. He was hesitant to answer the phone during an investigation, but once he recognized the number he knew what was more important. The three agents watched Matt, as he moved away from them to take a private call.

_I wonder who that is?_ Annie curiously wondered what could tear Matt away from her major breakthrough.

"You were saying Annie?" Inaya impatiently asked.

She broke off her blank stare and froze the surveillance video at the point where the stick snapped. "If you noticed the stick was snapped by an unforeseen force just moments before the gate was closed."

"But are you forgetting a car drove over it before the gate closed behind it…maybe it was a delayed reaction."

"Yes, but the stick was still intact when it happened. Something with extreme speed and force made it's way towards that gate purposely trying to get in just as the gate was closing. What I'm suggesting is somebody else has cloaking technology at their fingers. They got in and out unnoticed the moment that gate opened."

"Hmmm…"Inaya rested her hand on her chin thinking, "It is a good possibility VENOM did steal plans for Chameleon almost 10 years go. Although your father managed to retrieve those plans…" Annie allowed herself a proud smirk at Brad's accomplishment, but continued to listen soberly to Inaya. "…there is a possibility they made copies. It's odd thought that this is the first time this technology has been used against us."

_Is it? _Anne couldn't help wondering, almost missing Inaya's compliment in the process. "Good work Annie…I'll have my boys look further into it…and possible do a thermal analysis."

Matt walked to the other end of the room and blocked out the discussion going on between Annie and Inaya, "Scott what is it?"

"Dad…I…I'm…I'm at Roxy's." Scott managed to stutter out, in between the deep breaths he was taking to calm his nerves.

"What's wrong? You sound like you've seen a ghost," Matt observed after hearing his son stutter for the first time.

"There's oh…god," Scott was trying hard to maintain his composure, "blood…blood everywhere."

"What!" Matt heart pounded faster with fear of the unknown, yet he sounded more like a concern MASK leader then a father over the phone, "What happened over there…is she ok? Tell me your sister ok."

"I can't find her dad…I can't find her body anywhere."

"This is Roxy were talking about…she has to be somewhere," He attempted to reassure him.

"The door been broke in and the place is trashed, she must have been in some sort of struggle." He swallowed over the phone as thought he was going to be sick, "There's so much blood…puddles of it…her floors and sheets are stained in it."

He didn't know how to reply, it was almost like he didn't want to believe it to be true, "Scott I want you to go outside and get some fresh air…calm your nerves a bit and call Buddy. He'll know what to do."

"I should have been here sooner…she asked for help…but now she's gone…dad… she's really gone."

"Listen to me...I'm not giving up hope and neither are you. If anybody to blame for this I am."

"Dad she called…"

"I should of never thought thing would be ok, if I'd given her time to cool off…now your wasting time. The sooner Buddy gets there with a team, the sooner we'll find her. I'm taking the first flight back. I'm not losing her again…I swore to that a long time ago."

"Alright dad," Scott replied as thought he was taking order, "I'll do that right now."

Matt shut the phone off, without realizing the cell phone slipped through his fingers and fell to the floor. The echo of the phone was the only sound heard in the room, and it grabbed the attention of the other three agents. He didn't bother to picking it up; in fact he just stood there staring at the wall searching for the answers he couldn't find in front of him. He felt a sudden urge to fall to knees and breakdown, as the words his son gave him erupted into visual images of his daughter slaughtered to death. But he didn't fall instead his hand reached out and grab the wall for support. He wouldn't let that hope die. Nothing was going to stop him from protecting his family.

Everybody in the room knew something wasn't right. A man who was tough as a nail on the outside was crumbling right before their eyes. "What's wrong Matt?" Inaya asked.

Matt looked very pale in the face and ready to faint from exhaustion. It was almost as thought some delayed reaction kicked in that he could no longer control, "I need to go back home. Roxanne...been…" He paused for a moment debating if he would even say the word he feared most. "Roxanne missing."

Annie crossed her arms and wasn't impressed by Matt's show of compassion for his troubled daughter. _Isn't that old news? That isn't a reason to be that upset._

"Her apartment been broken into…and…Scott said there blood…everywhere."

Jess put her hand over her mouth shocked, "No…it can't be her blood."

"Jess right," Annie dropped the old rivalry look and also grew concern, "It can't be hers. She probably just beat the crap out of somebody."

"I can only hope, but the way Scott put it…I'm deeply worried that I might be too late."

"Get going Matt, "Inaya put a hand on his shoulder, "Your daughter needs you more then I do. I'll keep you posted, and I pray hope these two incidents are not related."

"I'm coming too," Jess starting packing her equipment, "I'm going to find her. I'm not going to stand by in my best friend's hour of need."

"She may not be a friend," Annie added, "But she's part of my team. It's my responsibility to make sure my teammates are accounted for. What ever happen to her Matt , I'll help you find her."

Matt nodded and manage a weak smile, "Alright…. lets go find Roxanne. I'm sorry Inaya."

"No don't be…your daughter is more important…keep me informed. I'll give you what resources I can." With out any further delays the three MASK agents left Kennedy manor and headed for home.


	4. Chapter 4

MASK: Legacy Saga 3: The Fallen  
Chapter 4

Author's Notes: Thank you all for sticking with us during the long periods of waiting. The saga chapters have finally caught up with our writing, so they're coming a bit farther between. Thank goodness none of you, our loyal fans, seem to mind the wait, nor the so called horrible grammar brought up by a particular reviewer. To that, we have a few things to say:

We are dudettes, thank you very much.

We're positive that at least 3492 words exist in this story so far. That's at least half of the 6984 that exist, not counting this chapter.

People who live in glass houses, and can't spell the word "phrase", should not throw stones.

For the record, most of those grammatical errors have been left purposely to add a bit of flavor. After all, as Lisa pointed out, who always speaks in proper English?

But anyway, enough of our ranting and on with the story that, grammatically correct or not, you all seem to enjoy. Be warned that darker subject matter lay ahead…don't say we didn't warn you.

* * *

"Roxanne…it's dad again…where are you?"_ beep _"It's dad have you been getting any of my messages? I need to speak with you its urgent." _ beep _"I'm at the hospital, Scotts awake. Please call. I know I sort of lost my temper. I'm sorry." _ beep _ "Roxanne this is work calling. Get your sorry butt over here or else your leaving me no choice but to fire ya." _ beep _"I came by your apartment, you weren't there…I'm worried…it's been a week…Roxy I don't want this to come between us…call home please." _beep _ "That's the last draw young lady…your FIRED!" _ beep _"Roxy it's Buddy, your dad says he hasn't been able to get a hold of you. I hope you can forgive me, I'm sorry I hurt you like that. There's a lot I want to talk to you about, so call Me." _ beep _ "I'm not mad…Roxanne…I just want to know your alright…sighs" beep 

Scott and Buddy huddled around the answering making notes of who called the past few weeks.

"I don't understand," Scott asked as though he expect Buddy to tell him, "Why did she wait until now to contact somebody if she was in trouble?"

"Maybe she was scared."

"Why would she be scared of you or dad?"

"Cause," Buddy sighed, "We both sort of rubbed her the wrong way after that last mission."

The discussion was interrupted as Matt, Jess, and Annie finally arrived at Roxanne's apartment. Before anybody could get a word in, Matt walked right pass Scott and Buddy and looked around the apartment in disbelief. If he hadn't seen it with his own eyes, he'd never believe it. "Tell me this is not happening," He grumbled as he ran his hand over his mouth trying to grasp the situation. Her living room was a disaster area with everything turned over and shattered glass and picture frames everywhere. He forced open Roxanne bedroom door and saw the trail of blood leading from the adjacent bathroom towards her bed. The sheets on the bed were gone but her mattress still had some red stains from where she had been resting. He swallowed his pride and forced himself to head into her white tile bathroom. The mirror in the medicine cabinet had been shattered, pills were scattered all over, along with a huge puddle of blood resting besides the tub. His chest felt tight at the sight of it. Everything appeared as thought she was murdered. That was the only reason that could explain everything. A hand clamped down on his shoulder and pulled him out of the room.

"Matt," Buddy spoke up looking directly into his long time friend's eyes, "this is a lot to take in all at once. Believe me I'm still not over the shock, but let's head into the kitchen and sit down and talk. I know what this looks like, but I don't think she's dead."

"How are you doing?" Annie asked as put her arm around Scott's back and her head resting on his shoulder.

"I feel like somebody just ripped out my heart out and stepped on it," He replied also putting an arm around Annie for some comfort. "I failed her…I was a lousy brother…I let this happen to her."

"Scott you never asked for this to happen. If you weren't so overprotective of her I wouldn't be harping on you all the time, but nobody could of known this would happen." He tightly gripped her, and Annie knew he didn't want to let go. Scott was so much like his father, despite no blood relation. Both were very well at masking their emotions, but underneath that shell Annie could tell he was crying. He lost both his parents to death at a young age, that he's grown to cherish his adopted family. The tears he was hiding were not full of sorrow for his sister, but anger towards himself for failing to protect what was so dear to him. She wanted so badly to take him aside, hold him to no ends, stroke his thick locks, and whisper that everything would be all right, as thought she were his mother. Yet once his father sat down at the kitchen table and asked the question of the hour, his full attention went back to the job at hand.

"What have you found?"

Buddy pulled up a chair ready to give a full report, "The policed are still looking for her and put a missing persons report out to every medical facility in Nevada for a girl matching her description. So far we've heard nothing, and I wouldn't let them search the apartment."

"Why not?" Annie gave Buddy a look of disbelief as if that was the stupidest thing he could of done.

"There's a lot more that happen in this room then meets the eye. I think Roxanne was involved in something…I don't know what. I never could get it out of her," Buddy confessed with a great deal of guilt, "But because she's an agent, we get first dibs in this investigation. Unless we find out this is not MASK related, then we hand this over to the police."

"Alex came by and took several blood samples from around the room." Scott added, "So far he says they're a perfect match to Roxanne. Another thing dad…we listen to her answering machine. Most of those messages you left and others are from her job."

"She stop going to work right after that last mission," Buddy jumped in as thought he felt at fault. "Her neighbors say they never knew her. They said her boyfriend visited frequently though."

"Boyfriend?" Matt raised a brow, "Roxanne never had a boyfriend. Anybody else knew about this?" Both Annie and Scott shook their heads. Matt looked around for Jess, but she seemed to have disappeared.

"That's what I thought," Buddy smirked.

"Do they have a description of this guy?" Matt eagerly pressed knowing who ever this man was had to be the culprit.

"The police took somebody down for a composite sketch. That's the best we have to go on."

"She was hurting…"Jess spoke up as she rejoined the group in the kitchen, after doing a little snooping herself.

"What do you mean…she was tortured?" Matt sat up from his chair knocking it back outraged.

"No…I mean she was mentally hurting. I knew she was growing more distant, but I didn't think she'd shut everybody out. She wrecked her own place in a fit. I know cause she deliberately shattered her picture frames."

"It wouldn't be the first time," Annie inquired noticing a hurt look on Scott and Matt faces, "She was throwing a tantrum in the locker room not too long ago."

"Yeah well," Buddy remarked, "I never did find out what was troubling her. Could have been she didn't take her meds, but I don't like what your pointing out to me Jess. I guess I'm still in just as much shock as everyone, I'm over looking the obvious."

"What are you hiding? Out with it!" Matt insisted.

Tears erupted down Jess's face, "She tried to take her life." There was dead silence in the room afterwards nobody wanted to believe it.

"What do you mean? Jess if she did…she'd still be here." Matt insisted as he came up next to her pressuring her to be wrong.

"I know…but somebody beat us to her." She reminded wiping her tears.

"That's a good thing," Buddy reminded, "That means she's still alive. Who ever took her would haven't any use for her if she's dead."

"That doesn't make me feel any better," Matt added in anger. "I want to know why then? Why was she hurting? Scott and I have been here for her all this time. She's been in therapy and taking medicine. I've only heard she's gotten better. Why now!"

Annie bit her lip to stop herself from opening her mouth. Out of everybody in the room she noticed a lot more of Roxanne odd behavior in person. She wondered why Matt thought she had gotten better, when it only appeared she gotten worst. Unless she was only acting in front of her family to hide what was really going on.

"You mention she was taking meds Matt." Jess asked, "anti-depressants?"

"I don't know. I mean PNA assigned a doctor to her, I trust they've been giving her what she needed to stay healthy. I haven't had to monitor her medication cause she's not a child anymore."

Jess nodded and headed into the bathroom, as she opened her medicine cabinet she stared at it in disbelief. "Oh my god…"

"What?" Matt replied as everybody followed Jess into the bathroom curiously wondering what she had found that left her so shocked.

"This isn't a few pills this is a drug store in here." The medicine cabinet was filled with at lease 20 bottles of prescription drugs.

"Half this stuff in here shouldn't even be mixed," Jess remarked glancing at the bottles, "…it could drive a person crazy or worst kill them."

"She was crying over the phone," Scott spoke up closing his eyes as his sister message replayed over and over like a broken record in his head, "She talked about blacking out all the time and not being able to remember. She sounded so scared…I would have never imagined it was Roxy talking."

"How did she get her hands on this stuff?" Buddy asked wanting to know whom to pound.

"The old fashion way, the doctor wrote her a prescription." Jess remark. "But I don't know if he did it on purpose or if Roxy asked for the drugs."

"Well he obviously did it on purpose," Matt concluded. "That son of a bitch turn my daughter into a drug user and made her want to kill herself. I'm going to get that asshole right now!"

Jess put her hands up trying to calm Matt down, "Give me the number and I'll contact him. I put you on the phone he'll hang up. In the meantime, search some more and see if you can come across anything I might have missed."

Buddy and Scott started to search in Roxanne bedroom, while Annie did some more investigating in the bathroom. She pulled a digital camera from her pocket and started to take pictures. She squatted down as she noticed a shoe had disturbed the blood, "Somebody had to have found her and dragged her into the bed room. Possibly tried to save her. Could explain why the sheets are missing."

"Yeah well," Scott shouted across the bedroom to Annie in the other room, "Some of her stuff is missing. Either she was planning a trip or somebody packed stuff in a hurry not intending to bring her back."

"He grab her alright, and had no intension of bring her back," Buddy noted. "Who ever did this left in such a hurry he didn't care what mess he left behind, just as long as he got out without anybody stopping him." He ran his hands under the mattress and pulled out a 9mm, "She was too weak to even put up a fight. Some good this does to keep." He turned his head and noticed something was keeping the bedroom door from opening from all the way. He opened the door and cussed as he saw what was resting on the back of the door, "Ah hell…"

Scott snapped his head over to Buddy direction from the closet, "That isn't what I think it is."

"What did you find" Annie suspiciously popped her head up from taking pictures.

"Annie, DO NOT COME IN HERE!" Buddy shouted, but it was too late. Annie stepped into the room and stared in a trance at the door.

A dartboard was attached to the back of the door had a picture of Annie spread across it. Sticking out of the picture was a bloody ranger knife that once belonged to Annie.

She froze in shock as she saw the message clearly being sent. Roxanne wanted her dead. The realization that she had several brushes with death, along with the fact that it was her Phoenix handled knife sticking out of the back of the door, stung her in the back of the neck like a poisonous dart.

"Annie…" Scott's voice sounded so far away that she barely heard what he was saying. "…outside…"

She shook one shaky step forward, hand outstretched toward her knife as though her touch could automatically cleanse the blade of Roxanne's devilish aura.

"Scott, don't let her touch that!"

Buddy's warning was moot, because Annie curled up into a ball and passed out cold on the floor before she could reach her knife or anybody could catch her.

Belatedly, Scott knelt down and pulled Annie's head into his lap as Matt and Jess rushed into Roxanne's bedroom at the thud resounding on the floor. Jess immediately knelt down beside her friend while Matt stared in shock at the evidence facing him from the door. "My God…"

"Go home, Jess," Buddy ordered sharply as he watched her mothering over Annie's prone form. "There isn't anything else you can do here."

Matt took strength in Buddy's take-charge attitude and forced himself to regain his composure as he addressed both Jess and Scott. "Buddy's right…I don't think we'll find anything else here. Scott, make sure you get Annie home safely. I'll contact all of you when we know something more."

* * *

Annie stood shakily in front of the entrance to the Ranger Station, relieved to finally be somewhere safe. She could leave all the stresses of the city, PNA, and MASK behind her and revel in the camaraderie of friends who cared ONLY about HER. She could also take quite a bit of comfort in the fact that Roxanne wouldn't dare risk chasing her up here into the mountains, not with such an unwelcome reception waiting for her. _If she tries, it won't be me leaving here with a knife or a bullet in my stomach…_

She pushed open the door and looked toward the front desk, slightly surprised to see Izzy's blond hair over the counter. Normally Cody filled in on the desk while she was gone, but he had no doubt suckered the other easygoing Ranger into the job. Annie let out a deep breath she didn't know she was holding and allowed herself a small smile. _At least things here are still status quo._

"Hey Izzy, is Matt here?" She called out to him.

She walked around the counter when she didn't get a reply, and jumped back with a startled scream at what she saw. Izzy sat perfectly in the chair as though he was waiting for the phone to ring, but he'd never be able to answer it because someone had slit his throat open.

At this point, Annie realized that she had none of her own weapons, and Matt was adamant about keeping the ones in the Station out of sight. So she carefully trod further into the station, hoping to find one of the other Rangers or a weapon before she found the person that did this. She managed to push back an increasing sense of trepidation as she noticed the glare from the television in the recreation room. She walked around the corner into the semi-darkened room, again calling out to the two Rangers she knew she'd find there.

"Hart? Cutler?"

Once again, there was no answer. She flipped the light switch to fully illuminate the room, then immediately shut it off as she gasped for breath and clutched the wall for support. Hart and Cutler had been engaged in a vicious game of pool that had ended even more so with both of them slumped over the table with multiple stab wounds in their backs. Annie slowly backed out of the rec room her mind whirling with the same horrible revelation she had known all along, even as she tried to deny it. _No, this can't be her…it can't!_

She could still smell food cooking in the kitchen and immediately thought of Robin, one of her only female mentors and the only other woman in the group besides her.

"Robin! ROBIN!"

Annie's cries grew more frantic as she fled toward the kitchen. The image she saw when she arrived froze her stupid. Robin's hand was still outstretched toward a bloody pan she must have touched after trying to stop the bleeding from the vicious slash across her stomach. Her delicious meal preparations would continue to remain unfinished…

Annie paled and repeated a mantra of denial to herself. _This can't be happening! This CAN'T be happening! _She forced her spinning mind to focus on facts as she tired to figure out what to do next. Things were obviously slow here if Robin was cooking and Hart and Cutler were goofing off at the pool table. Her brain zeroed in on the two remaining Rangers closest to her, Matt and Cody Hawkes. _They would have went to visit Jesse, _she pleaded with herself, _please, please…let them be with their father…_

Annie darted outside to hop on one of the horses and head further up the mountain to Jesse's cabin, but the two bodies lying outside the stable doors stopped her cold. _Oh God…NO! _She couldn't bear to look, but her feet propelled her unconsciously toward what she knew she'd find waiting for her. _God, no, please… _As always, Matt had tried to protect his little brother, taking a knife straight in the heart for his trouble. And Cody…the one who understood her better than anyone… it was too grimly violent for words. She fell to her knees and pushed a bloody strand of dark hair away from his forehead, knowing in her heart who had done this and why. As Annie started to cry over the bodies of her two adopted brothers, she heard laughter from right behind her.

"Don't cry Annie…you'll be joining your little boyfriend soon, 'cause you're next!"

She barely jumped out of the way of the knife strike in time, rolling and looking up to see Roxanne above her with a twisted look of insane hatred on her face. Roxanne swiped at her again, and she leapt up screaming and running toward the last possible safe haven near the Ranger Station.

"AVILA!"

She screamed the pilot's name repeatedly as she bolted for the chopper, hoping and praying for dear life that he had been doing some maintenance on the bird and that they could fly right out of here. Her hopes were dashed as she reached the helicopter and found him slumped over the controls.

"NO! NO!"

Annie crashed to the ground as Roxanne pinned her in a flying tackle and forcibly rolled her over. The last thing she remembered was the Phoenix handle heading straight for her heart…

"NOOOO!"


	5. Chapter 5

MASK: Legacy Saga 3: The Fallen

Chapter 5

Author's notes: Wow, it's been almost a month since the last update! No wonder co-author Lisa needed to give me a reminder to update the ongoing Saga. I can't help it…I love a good cliff-hanger, especially one that keeps people guessing. And we plan to keep that up throughout this Saga, so if you think you've got it all figured out, you may want to think again.

Thanks again to everyone who is still reading and reviewing! Enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

Scott sat at the kitchen table in his apartment, staring blankly at nothing as his still jumbled and troubled mind tried to make sense of everything he had seen today. It had been nearly two hours since he had left Roxanne's apartment and he still hadn't been able to shake his worry for his sister, as well as the reaction he was going to get from Annie. He had told them both, as well as himself, many times over the years that he wasn't going to choose between them, but he had the distinct feeling that somehow it was going to come to that. _God, what the hell am I supposed to say!_

"NO! NONONONO!"

Annie's ear splitting scream of terror didn't leave Scott much time to plan as he automatically jumped out of the kitchen chair and sped into the living room. She stared right at him with the most heart-shattering expression he'd ever seen and nearly leapt off the couch before he automatically sat down and pulled her close, rubbing her back as he began the arduous process of trying to comfort her.

"Shhh, Annie, shhh, it's okay," Scott soothed her quietly as she trembled ferociously in his arms. In all the years he'd known her, he had never seen her react this badly to anything, and trying to calm her was proving to be no easy task.

"She killed them…she killed them ALL…" Annie wailed through heavy tears, muttering continuously, "…all my Ranger friends…she tried to kill me…"

"Everything's fine, baby…we're home, and everything's fine," He continued to repeat, almost as much for his benefit as hers. "It was just a dream, a really bad dream…" _A complete and utter real life nightmare, and I can't wake up or pretend that it didn't even happen…_

Annie pulled away from him and shakily brushed a piece of hair away from her face as she regarded him with a semi-wild look, her voice thick through tears that were still falling. "It wasn't JUST a dream, Scott. The threats on my life weren't **_'just a dream', _**you almost dying because of it wasn't **_'just a dream', _**and my Phoenix knife disappearing and turning up bloody on a homemade dart board of me in your sister's apartment isn't **_'just a dream' _**either. She wants me dead…and she's going to keep trying to make it happen."

_I don't want to have to do this… _But the reply left his lips automatically, "Annie, you saw the cabinet full of drugs…you heard what Jess said, and you heard the message she left here. Roxy probably doesn't even remember more than half of what she's been doing. She's been set up…it's all a very carefully planned setup…"_ It has to be…I refuse to believe anything else._

"Buddy believed Roxanne was behind all the threats, too." Scott's eyes widened in shock as Annie shot back with information she had never really meant to tell him.

"What!"

Annie laughed somewhat deliriously, "Buddy and I just never told you, because she somehow managed to convince him she was innocent…" Then she tried to pull herself together by wiping away her tears and sliding closer to him. "Scott, I know this is hard for you to understand or even accept, but please…" She pleaded with him, "…please, you have to believe me on this…"

"No, Annie…" Scott shook his head and she could see the tears forming in his eyes. "…I'm not going to believe you, or Buddy, or anyone else. I am not going to believe that my sister is a murderer."

"Why?" It was Annie's last plea for a dying cause.

"The same reason you wouldn't believe your father was a traitor all those years ago."

The recoil was just as sharp as though Scott had physically slapped her. She scrambled off of the couch and nearly tripped over the coffee table as she gaped open mouthed at him; unable to express the total shock he'd just given her. Hot tears of disbelief, anger, and fear fell down her cheeks as she mumbled the only reply she could come up with.

"How…could…YOU…"

Without another word, Annie bolted into their extra bedroom and slammed the door harshly, crying piteously as she fell onto the bed and hugged the pillows tightly.

Scott could hear her from where he still sat on the couch, and he let out a deep sigh as he noted that he was too emotionally drained himself to care.

* * *

The door to the spare bedroom opened early the next morning. Annie was curled up on her side, sleeping somewhat soundly with her arms still snuggled around her pillow. The smell of fresh coffee brought her around, and she opened her eyes to find Scott standing over her with a full mug. "Your watch just went off."

She sat up and took the mug from him, eyeing the room sleepily as she took a few sips. "I don't even remember where I left it."

"On the counter." He paused, then mentioned by way of apology, "I called Dad to see if I needed to wake you, and he said he needs you as soon as possible. He has more news on Roxanne. Whenever you're ready, we can go."

"We?" Annie hated to broach another possible subject for argument, but she couldn't let this go. "You haven't…"

"I know I'm not cleared for duty yet, Annie, but I want to know what's happened to my sister." To defuse any more remaining animosity between them, he added, "I'll leave the rest in your capable hands."

Scott and Annie were surprise to see a massive mob of old friends accumulating in the Boudlerhill headquarters. They both had expected Alex, Bruce, Brad, Buddy, Julio, and Dusty to be present, since they continued to offer MASK backup support. But they never expected Matt to call everyone to active duty, especially the few agents who thought MASK was just a thing of their past. NASCAR title holding mom Gloria Baker officially left MASK the day she said her wedding vows, to racecar competitor Jeff Gordon. Professor Hondo Mclean pursued his dream job at Harvard, while acting as a consultant to the FBI. Calhoun Burns became a famous horse whisper and preferred a simple life on his ranch, while Jacques Lafleur spent his retirement making millions with his lumber industries in Quebec.

"You feeling alright?" Brad asked suppressing an urge to hug his daughter, as he approached her. It was obvious somebody had told him she fainted by the looks he was giving her.

"Yeah dad just a bit rattled." Annie glanced around the room at faces she hadn't seen in awhile. In her mind, this was a little extreme asking everybody to put aside their own lives for a killer. "Was this really necessary?"

"Yes," Matt responded coming up behind her, "Desperate times call for desperate measures. Now if you'll take your places we'll get started. We don't have much time."

"What do you mean, dad?" Scott asked a tad worried.

"This is why," Buddy put the breaking news on the overhead for everybody to watch.

"This is Kris Johnson reporting live from PNA headquarters. In a few moments, head of PNA terrorist investigation unit Inaya Vendun will address the public concerning the death of PNA president Duane Kennedy."

The camera paned in closer the moment Inaya stepped up to the podium. "Thursday at 10:47pm Duane Kennedy and his wife Alice were murdered. It has been determine two individuals were involved in the murder. Unfortunately only one person can be identified. We are issuing a warrant for the arrest of Roxanne Trakker for the murder of Duane and Alice Kennedy. If you see or hear anything regarding her whereabouts call our tip line. Whatever you do. Do not approach her and use extreme caution. Now I'll take your questions."

One of the reporters raised his hand out of the crowd, "This Roxanne Trakker is the same daughter of millionaire Matt Trakker?"

"Indeed," Inaya replied with no hint of surprise, "She has had pervious connections with a terrorist group known as VENOM. But Mr. Trakker and his son had no involvement with this. It appears his daughter has gone rouge and choose to take matters into her own hands by siding with the enemy."

Buddy shut off the overhead, as thought the live news report would reveal very little more.

"That can't be true!" Scott shouted, "Roxy would never kill in cold blood like that!"

"The knife in Roxanne's apartment was covered in Duane blood and her finger prints." Buddy quietly added. "In addition strands of Roxanne hair were found at the murder scene. Everything points to her being involved, so the PNA decided to issue a warrant her arrest. We tried to plea for more time, but they refused our request."

"But…" Scott spoke up overwhelm with anger, "But she was set up…we can all see that…somebody set her up. What about her doctor? You get any information from him."

"Negative," Jess replied, "He skipped town. How ironic is that?"

"That can't be a coincidence he had to been working for Contra World. That's proof enough that she was set up...what more do we need," Scott insisted.

"Hard evidence Scott," Alex reminded. "Yes the doctor missing, but that doesn't prove anything but speculates his involvement. He's been working for the PNA as a doctor long before your sister was found. She wasn't his only patient, so we can't isolate this to one incident."

"In other words," Julio remarked, "The best we can do is haul him in for medical malpractice for issuing her improper drugs for her condition and take away his license."

Matt looked around at everyone, before asking something that weight heavily on his conscious. "I know many of you at this table have never cared for Roxanne, but I'm asking as a friend for your help. The PNA refuses to have MASK involve in the hunt, because of a conflict of interest. She's ill and in trouble. I'm going to look for her with or without the PNA help."

"Lets say we do find her," Dusty crossed his arm, "You just going to hide her. She's wanted for a double murder."

"Dusty your being harsh," Gloria scold. "Matt asking for help and your more worried about if she's gonna get away with it."

"He's right," Hondo rested a hand on his chin, "This isn't some small accident you can cover up for her. Are you willing to do the right thing and turn her in, if we in fact do find her?"

"No absolutely NOT!" Scott shot up in his seat. "She didn't do it!" Annie glanced at Scott in anger, but she kept her mouth shut. _She did too...and I don't care what you say. Even with cold hard evidence in front of your still blinded by your heart. _

"Scott, we're well aware of what your sister means to you and your father." Calhoun added, "It's not easy to believe that somebody you love could do something so ghastly."

"Yes," Matt responded with hesitance.

"But dad!" Scott slammed his fist into the table. "It was the PNA who gave her that doctor. How the heck can you trust them to her custody again."

"If it meant saving her I would, even if it would be the hardest decision I could ever make. It would be for her safety to be locked up."

"Then you can count us in Matt, but where do you suggest we start the search? If she was that easy to find, I'm sure the PNA would have her by now." Jacques asked.

"Contra World is after a missile guidance system that was partly created by my brother." Matt started to pace around the table. "To gain access you need two keys and the location of the control station. Contra World has one key, now they need the second."

"If you don't mind me asking. What's so special about this guidance system? It should only be able to destroy missiles or change their destructive path." Brad curiously asked.

"More like a time bomb," reminded Bruce. "Andy was using crystal technology to power the system. It was never perfected, until a few PNA scientists undertook the project. If Contra World gets their hands on it, they will undoubtedly overload the system, send the satellite hurling into the earth, causing massive radiation damage and even death. Which will result in the PNA downfall and lost of public trust."

"They haven't exactly been favored in the public eye these past few years, with the rise of terrorism," Matt reminded. "This is all Contra World needs to accomplish to cause an uproar. Living proof the PNA is abandoning its mission of peace and is no better then a terrorist organization itself. Anyways the second key is with the UN president Jean Ping. He's currently hiding out in his home country in Africa. If we stop them from succeeding their plan, I have a feeling that somehow we'll find Roxanne."

"Won't the PNA try to stop us?" Dusty inquired believing this mission had more consequences then any of them have taken in account.

"I'd like to see them try," Matt added with a crooked smile. "It's your choice ladies and gentleman the transport is leaving in exactly 4 hours. I'll understand if you back out."

The moment the meeting adjourn Scott rush up to this father, "I'm coming too."

"I can't let you do that," Matt replied putting a proud hand on his shoulder and looking directly into his eyes. "You're still recovering, until the doctors say otherwise you're off duty. I'll be checking every vehicle on board and every corner of that transport, so don't even consider attempting to stowaway."

"But I can't just stay here and do nothing."

"What if she comes home?" Matt reminded, "Whose going to help her, if she comes back to this empty hallow shell? If you won't do it for me…do it for Roxy sake."

Scott let a big sigh realizing his father was right. If there was any chance she did make it home in her condition, she'd be a nervous wreck without him or Matt there, "I understand. Just bring her home dad."

"I will son."

Annie strode purposefully over to where Matt and Scott were standing, ready to give the latter the heave-ho right out of Boulderhill until she realized that Matt had beaten her to the punch. Instead, she changed tactics and prepared to shoo both of them off until it was time for the transport to leave.

"You both look like hell. Go…do something…bond for a while… I don't care, as long as you do it away from here. This is going to be a tough mission, and if you're leading it," she glanced pointedly at Matt, "I need you refreshed and ready to go. I don't want to see you here anytime within the next four hours," she admonished sharply, then turned a determined look on Scott. "And YOU, I better not see at all."

Annie crossed her arms and gave both Trakker's her best 'I'm not backing down' look. Matt looked ready to protest, and then rubbed his eyes in defeat. "I take it you'll make all the necessary preparations…"

"Count on it. I'll have your team debriefed and ready to go by the time you get back."


	6. Chapter 6

MASK: Legacy Saga 3: The Fallen  
Chapter 6

Author's Notes: We just want to say thanks again for everyone who's been staying on board and reading and reviewing! The varying degrees of reviews really keep us motivated to write more as well as keep the surprises coming. Lisa and I are both working on separate segments that will really keep the tensions mounted as the Saga continues. We'll have more to come in a couple weeks, after I return from vacation. Until then, enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

"We've been away too long," Gloria muttered.

"What makes you say that?" Brad asked with an arched eyebrow.

Gloria turned and looked at him before pointing to the scene playing out in the distance. "Your daughter having a conversation with Matt…since when has she been able to say more than two words to him?"

"Ah, but they have something in common, yes?" Jacques commented in his still prominent French accent, nodding his head Scott's direction. "Love is a wonderful thing, is it not?"

"Love does make people do strange things," Gloria added idly, unable to help another look in Brad's direction.

Brad's eyes narrowed in suspicion until Hondo joined the conversation. "Annie's also had a very successful career in the High Mountain Rangers, which may have cracked her shell. Heck," he noted with a smile to Brad, "she'd make quiet a case study for my law students. Rumor has it she's even gotten second command of this team."

Gloria transfixed Hondo with a 'please-tell-me-you're joking' look before Buddy piped in, "Your rumor's headed this way with a definite look of command, and considering Matt just left with Scott, I'd maybe consider that rumor a bit of fact if I were you."

"What rumor?"

Annie's hearing had picked up the tail end of the conversation, and she ran hard and inquisitive eyes over the whole group before stopping at Buddy, the last person she heard speaking. However, it was Brad who broke the sudden silence.

"Just bringing the group up to speed on the command changes. I take it you're stepping in at the moment?" he asked calmly, attempting to diffuse the situation.

Annie glanced over at her father before raking the group over again and replying, "At the moment, yes. So if this entire mission doesn't scare the hell out of you, maybe the thought of my command might." She paused for a full minute before adding somewhat acidly, "I'll turn temporarily blind if anyone wants to sneak out the back door and disappear inexplicably…Matt doesn't even have to know why."

Jess's ears perked up at Annie's heartless request. She couldn't believe the words coming out of her mouth, how low did she have to sink right behind both Scott and Matt's back by attempting to rob them of their only hope. "What the hell is your problem! Think everybody just gonna join your little Roxy rebellion and take your side now that the truth is out! You know if that's the sort of attitude your gonna take why don't you just stay behind!"

"Because I never back out of a mission, no matter how grotesque it maybe," She harshly replied back not even bothering to match Jess's stare.

"Oh please," Jess rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "nothing is keeping you here except that stubborn pride of yours, and that fact your not gonna sleep at night until you kill her!"

"YOU ARE OUT OF LINE!" Annie snapped back with her finger in Jess's face.

"Ok girls…calm down." Dust insisted putting a restraining arm on Jess who looked like she wasn't ready to give up the fight. "We haven't even gotten on the battlefield and your already letting this tear us apart from the inside."

"But dad…"Jess slumped on her father giving in, "Roxy's my best friend, and I have to help her. I'm not gonna stand here and listen to this when she can't be here to defend herself."

"Annie…that was taking it a little too far."

Annie ignored her father's reproachful tone and let Jess's little scene roll over her shoulder "Well then, since no one is running and screaming in terror, let's get started. We've got quite a few preparations to make and only a few hours to do it in. I want another debriefing in three and a half hours. Buddy, you've got your work cut out for you getting the older vehicles out of mothball before then."

"I've had worse deadlines," Buddy grinned back.

Annie didn't smile back, instead she lashed out even harder. "Dad, Dusty, Julio, Jess…I need you to give him some support by helping to get our newly activated agents reacquainted with the changes since they've been on duty…and there's a lot of them. You're going to have to work quickly to pull it off."

"I feel that we will soon become one with the machine." Bruce said, with a knowing look toward Alex.

"I believe you may be right my friend," Alex answered in reply.

"You're right," Calhoun nudged Hondo, "Bruce is starting to make sense, we have been away too long."

Annie nodded toward their computer and engineering experts. "My communication skills are good, but they aren't that good. I need you two to help me update the computer systems and bring our newest vehicles into the link, so let's get cracking because this isn't going to be a cream puff job."

As soon as she was out of earshot, Brad became the recipient of several significant "What the Hell?" looks. Before Gloria could stop herself, she said aloud, "That girl has always scared me, and now she scares me even more."

Dusty stepped in as he saw the look on Brad's face darken. "Gloria, don't let Annie rub ya the wrong way. She's been under a lotta stress lately. She's just doin' what she feels is best for the team."

"And she's currently in command of it," Brad answered, shrugging off a stinging reply as he headed toward the vehicle bay.

"He's got a point," Buddy affirmed, "and we better get to work, because if round one scared you, you aren't going to want to see round two."

* * *

"Remote communications link activated by user Phoenix. Tracking system now online."

Hondo jumped in surprise as Hurricane's control panel suddenly lit up and started to download several programs from Phoenix's connection all by itself. He very nearly missed stepping on Buddy's outstretched head as he leapt out of the open door of the '57 Chevrolet, staring at it as though it was possessed.

Buddy finished the final maintenance check of the car and rolled out from underneath it, unable to hide a grin at his former partner's startled expression. At the same time, Gloria and Jacques strode toward them with the same surprised look on their faces. Calhoun only looked slightly bemused, yet followed his teammates toward Hurricane to see what was going on.

"Buddy must have renamed my car while I was gone," Hondo commented dryly. "I feel like I just stepped into a Stephen King novel."

"Me too," Gloria added.

"Volcano, she just lights up like, as you say, a Christmas tree, yes?" Jacques rambled, his surprise radiating through a thicker accent.

"Raven doesn't seem to be affected by whatever it is you're talking about," Calhoun shrugged.

His reply came back in the form of a terse radio communication from Annie. "Bruce, I don't see Raven in the radar loop yet…" There was a small pause before she corrected herself. "Never mind, all vehicles are present and accounted for. I'll be off the practice grounds in two minutes and I want everyone in the briefing room in five."

The communications connections in the vehicles died almost as soon as they came on. Gloria glared at Hurricane's dashboard noticed the computer flashing the words 'Run…Operation…X-5937…Yes…Run…Equipmentcheck…. Viruscheck…Engage…. Network…Good…End…' before asking harshly, "What is this, 1984? Big Brother is watching?"

"More like Big Sister." Buddy tried his best attempt at humor to diffuse the growing irritation within the team. "Believe me though guys, you're going to be thankful for the new communications and radar up link when you're on the battlefield. Annie's bike, Phoenix will be able to get to you within seconds if you're in a bad situation."

"Reassuring, isn't it?" Jess asked her aunt snidely as she, Dusty, Brad, and Julio stepped up to the gathering after finishing their own vehicle touch ups.

"Look, I know she's rubbing you all wrong, but let's try to remember that Annie is in command here and not make her life any harder than it already is." Brad shifted a pointed look in Jess' direction before addressing all of them. "Our five minutes is almost up by the way…"

Everyone took the hint and started filing toward the control room, except for Jess, who turned back to see Brad leaning patiently against one of the garage walls. She waved and spouted off one last sarcastic reply. "Been nice knowing you."

* * *

Annie let out a deep sigh as she checked the communications up link on Phoenix and at Boulderhill's core terminal one final time before heading toward the conference room. She wasn't at all surprised when her father fell into step beside her, and she did her best to hide how much it irritated her with a limited degree of success.

"Please don't lecture me right now, not when I'm about to enter a really bad command situation."

"Alienating people and pissing them off isn't going to make it any better."

"You're point's taken, okay? Now would you PLEASE," she forced out between clenched teeth and fists, "get in there so I don't have to look like a guilty child with her hand stuck in a cookie jar?"

Brad just shrugged as he acquiesced. "If the shoe fits…"

Annie expelled several deep breaths for a good full minute before she stepped into the control room under a varying degree of warmth. She took her place at the head of the table and took another full thirty seconds to compose her thoughts before she spoke.

"I've been accused," she began, matching her father's eyes, "of only seeing things in black and white. I like my life, and my command, very neat, tidy, orderly, matter of fact, straightforward, and most of all, within some vision of an outcome. This," she sighed deeply, "is definitely not it. This falls into a shade of gray so bleak I can't even describe it to you, it's messier than hell, and I have less than absolutely no idea what will come of it."

She paused, scanning the eyes in the room intently, surprised to find that she had captured everyone's attention in some fashion, so she continued and just let everything on her mind fall out of her mouth. "To be perfectly honest, this mission goes against everything I've ever been taught, and I'd like to be the first one running out that door in terror, but like most of you, I can't and won't do that."

She continued to look up, staring in surprise when she locked eyes with Matt Trakker, who had somehow managed to sneak in on her little speech unnoticed. His expression remained neutral, although her father smirked in approval, Dusty winked, and Buddy semi-hid a thumbs up. So, she swallowed hard, hoped Matt hadn't heard her previous commentary, and moved on. "The best I can do is to reiterate that this mission is not sanctioned by the PNA and could get us at the very least court marshaled and at the very worst, killed."

"Not the cheeriest speech you've ever made, darlin'," Dusty joked, hoping to drain off some of the doom and gloom in the air.

"Best apology you're going to get right now," Brad replied almost inaudibly.

"Annie's right people," Matt said as he took his true place at the front of the room. "This is one of the most dangerous missions we've undertaken, and I need to make sure everyone is on board 100 percent. If anyone has any doubts…"

Matt glanced over at Annie briefly, saw the resolve in her eyes, then looked back to the rest of the team. Jacques answered as he had before. "We said we'd help you mon ami, and we will."

"Very well," Matt replied tonelessly, but his expression belied one of relief. "The transport is ready to leave…anything more to add, Annie?"

She shook her head. "I haven't had a chance to go over the new communications and tracking system, but I can debrief en route."

"Good, then let's get moving." _The sooner we can get this over with, the better._


	7. Chapter 7

Mask: Legacy Saga 3: The Fallen

Chapter 7

Author's Notes: Thanks for staying with us through the almost month long wait. We're sure this chapter will satisfy you as our MASK agents continue their mission. The surprises and suspense continue to build, and we're sure you'll all have more guesses as to what's happening after this section. You'll just have to keep reading and reviewing to find out! Heheheheheh …

* * *

The headlines of Duane Kennedy's death were spread out all over Miles Mayhem desk. He bit down hard on his Cuban cigar taking in as much of the bitter flavor as he could, while scanning every piece of authentic intelligence to uncover more details on the hit. When he first learned the good news, he thought the tables were finally turning to Contra World favor. Just thinking the amount of chaos he could cause while the organization scrabbled for permanent leadership gave him a wicked satisfaction. Nobody could stand in their way except for MASK, but with Matt Trakker's daughter wanted for murder even they couldn't be trusted. Leaders will scramble for power, the black market will be booming with business, and the weak nations will have nobody to protect them.

Yet something deeply puzzled him. Why now? What was the motive to kill him? The PNA linked Roxanne 'Thorn in his Thigh' Trakker to the murder, but what was her stakes in this? More questions entered his mind the more he dwelled on the situation. _This could be more trouble then it's worth, but if I don't act now I won't have a second chance. _The door opened, but he didn't care who it was. This was too important to be disturbed. "I'm busy…come back later," he snapped arrogantly.

"You look perplex Miles," Roxanne spoke up as she boldly stepped into the room with a malicious smile over her face.

The chipper voice caused him to look up at the girl he should of killed off years ago. She was a fully-grown woman now showing off her curves in a tight black leather contra world uniform. Practically a splitting image of her mother, except for the fact she cut her hair and dyed it red. This was obviously an attempt to start a new identity, since the whole world was looking for her. Unlike the last time she came bursting into his office, she wasn't alone. Two men he recognized as security detail stood at both her sides. "What do I owe the pleasure? Daddy doesn't have enough money to buy your way out of this one sweetheart?" He added with a mixture of laughter and several coughs from inhaling his cigar smoke.

"My father has nothing to do with this," she calmly remarked as she approached his desk. "In fact, if I were you I'd be a bit worried about my own future considering the shortage of leaders going around lately."

"So you killed a man, I'm suppose to be impress? I've drenched my hands in more blood then you can stomach little girl. You think you can walk in here handing out empty threats with nothing to back it up. Get her out of my sight," he angrily growled at the two men at her side, "I don't know why you even thought she was worth my time."

"Your washed up Miles. It's time for some new blood to run this circus you call a terrorist organization."

"You think a spoiled little rich girl can do a better job?"

She smiled innocently as the sound of the door being locked by one of her followers, indicated nobody would disturb them, "I'm only the messenger."

Miles Mayhem brow's narrowed downward at her response. His eyes shifted from her face to the two men in the room. The signal was clear in Mayhem's mind, either there here to apprehend him or kill him. "So somebody's got the guts to dig themselves an early grave, by attempting to steal my organization." He pulled the cigar out of his mouth letting smoke pass through his lips and continue to talk as thought the news didn't upset him, "Do you mind if I ask who?"

"Oh come on…you already know who."

"Jon," Mayhem spit out with a disgust taste in his mouth. "Is he too cowardly to face his own father? Is that why he sent his little whore to do the job?"

"There's no reason to start the name calling…especially since you're not even worth his time," Roxanne sat on the edge of his desk staring directly into her long time enemy's eyes and opened a nearby cigar box. She helped herself to his private cigar stash and lit the cigar in front of his face, as an attempt to provoke him to do something irrational. "You're old and chasing ghost that don't exist anymore. You've brought nothing to your so-called organization, except defeat and humiliation. Jon didn't sell you out Miles, Contra World unanimously voted to replace you."

The confidence in her voice and the cocky attitude bothered him, but he didn't let it show "You expect me to believe Contra World is backing that half-wit son of mine? I got people on that board who'd like to see vultures peck out his rotting carcass."

"True," She casually remarked as she blew smoke into his face, "But their protest was noted and they were already taken care of."

Mayhem gritted his teeth and ran his hand under this desk to grab a gun he kept aside for special occasions. She was so close it would only take one shot to rid of her completely. His hand froze under the desk as he noticed the gun was missing.

"Oh did I forget to mention I took the liberty to remove anything that could pose a threat before hand. I didn't come here to spill any blood just to borrow the team for a high stakes mission."

"They won't work for you! Hell I won't work for you stupid little bitch!" He stood up from his desk and reach out across the table to grab her by the neck, but as he reached out towards her the two men in the room grabbed his arms then slammed him face first into the desk.

"Don't worry Miles, I wouldn't ask you to swallow your pride and work for me. In fact, if I could I'd make you join the late Kennedy in hell. But I'll be a good girl and follow orders, you're under arrest for treason against Contra World." She remarked as one of the men put cuffs on both Mayhem hands and legs, as thought he were a prisoner on death row.

"You won't get away with this. You're the only traitor in this room!"

"I've atoned for my sins. What do you have to show for? Nothing but screw-ups."

"Next time I see you I'll kill you!" Mayhem shouted as the two men escorted him out of the office.

"Ditto," She coldly remarked as she walked out behind them.

* * *

The mess hall was filled with Contra World soldiers passing the time until the next big plan Mayhem would devise. It had been a month since they had seen active duty and many were getting restless. Some soldiers were keeping to themselves and enjoying the well deserve break, while others were looking to provoke a fight or head off on their own in organized crime. Either way everybody knew some major changes were coming. It was no secret among the men that Jon had taken every opportunity to walk all over his father. It was just a matter of time before there was a shift in power.

Sly Rax entered the mess hall and couldn't help but notice the whispering going on at every table, "Alright Ladies the mess hall is closed!" Instead of cooperation, he got ugly stares and questionable looks of 'who put you in charge.'

"YA HEARD THE MAN!" Bruno came in besides him flexing his muscles, " OR DO I HAVE TO PERSONALLY CARRY YOUR UGLY ASSES OUT OF HERE!"

Nobody questioned the order after hearing Bruno's threat, but that didn't stop the whispering. The top ranking Contra World VENOM agents Sly Rax, Cliff Dagger, Floyd Malloy, Lester Sludge, Bruno Sheppard, Nash Gory, and Vanessa Warfield were taking over the room.

"Lousy help I tell you, they have no respect for authority anymore." Nash stood next to Rax taking in an observation.

"Who's asking you?" Sly Rax gave in irritated reply back as he pulled up a chair at a nearby table and kicked his feet up.

"It's almost like having these mask and vehicles don't mean a thing anymore," Floyd added with frustration.

"That's probably because that's all you got going for ya short stuff," Rax snickered.

"You want a piece of me Rax?"

"What ya gonna do bird man, screech in my ears?"

"I don't know what you guys are complaining about. Nobody gives me hard time," Cliff Dagger jumped in.

"That's because your pump full of steroids." Lester reminded, "Nobody with half mind would argue with anybody 10 times their body weight."

"Are you saying I'm fat!" Cliff Dagger reached out at Lester and pulled him up by his shirt."

"Uh…ummm no," Lester began to sweat and realized his teammates were watching with amusement. "Just your…really really strong."

Cliff Dagger drop Lester to the ground, "That's what I thought."

"Are you boys done stroking your egos?" Vanessa snapped eager to get down to business. She turned her head to Bruno, "How's it looking?"

"Everybody cleared out and no on lookers left in the corridor." Bruno replied.

"Good," Vanessa locked eyes with her fellow agents, "We all know there's trouble brewing for us. Hell, by tomorrow we might even have a mutiny on our hands."

"That's if they don't slit our throats in our sleep," Rax reminded. Cliff Dagger ran his hand over his throat; in deep thought about sleeping with his mask on.

"Let be serious," Nash gulped, "Jon wouldn't sink to that level would he?"

"If we stood in his way for a taker over," Vanessa replied, " I wouldn't run it by him."

"What are you suggesting we do? Run while we can?" Bruno asked.

"It's always an option. This organization is getting old. There's too much to compete against. Some of our competitors would gladly take us in and pay us more for our services." She reminded.

"What about Mayhem?" Nash curiously asked pushing up his glasses.

"What about him?" Vanessa scolded, "Everything he's done has been for his gain alone. This is our only opportunity to take off on our own. At this very moment, we are his only allies. Jon is on the verge of having complete control of Contra World. I'm not willing to take the fall with him."

"That's probably the only thing we'll ever agree about Vanessa," Rax calmly spoke up, "If the old man going down, I don't want to be around when it happens. But can we be sure that's Jon behind all this commotion? Have you even read the paper today?"

"You mean this one," Lester pulled out of his back pocket today's newspaper with a picture of Roxanne Trakker on the front page with the title 'Millionaire Heir Terrorist.' "Bought the first dozen on the rack, isn't she just the cutest thing?" All Lester got in return were looks of utter disgust. He didn't care what they thought. Just looking at the paper caused him to drift to another plan of existence, a world where he was living happily with his one true love.

"You can't believer everything you hear by the media," Nash reminded. "We all know that girl isn't capable of it. Somebody else has their hands in this."

"Exactly why we need to be cautious boys," Vanessa reminded.

"Who says you can't believe everything you read in the papers today?" Roxanne Trakker interrupted the meeting as she came bursting through the doors.

Lester ignored Roxanne sharp tone and felt like he was living in one of his daydreams There she was staring directly at him with those piercing blue eyes and shaking her hips side to side as she moved ever closer to him. His jaw nearly dropped to the floor. Was this real? He always fantasized about this day. Lester let the paper drop out of his hands as he jumped out of his chair and headed towards her. He felt like he was walking only on air, "You finally came back to me, love. I waited all this time for you to come to your senses. I was the only man who could ever please you."

She stopped as she noticed the big red neck idiot approaching her. The other agents watch with curiosity wondering if they'd have to pry him off her, but this was her chance to make a statement. She's not a little girl anymore, and she wanted to make it very clear she could take care of herself. "Come here Lester, I've been waiting for this moment for a long time," She seductively replied as indicated him to come closer.

In Lester's mind, her smile showed that she fully desired him, when in fact she was smiling because she was on the verge of giving him a world of pain. The moment he got within arms length Roxanne's hand quickly reached out and jabbed Lester in his Adam apple. Lester's eyes nearly pop out of their sockets as it felt like something was blocking the passage of air to his lungs. His hands clamp down on his throat, and he fell to his knees in defeat.

Roxanne hovered over him with a wicked smile of satisfaction, "Your right Lester seeing you struggle gives a new meaning to the word pleasure."

The other VENOM agents in the room were in complete shock by her sudden attack. Could this be the same girl they help raised as one of their own?

"Now that I've shut up the village idiot, anybody else want to do anything stupid to piss me off?" None of the agents dared to speak up; especially since nobody knew what cards she actually had up her sleeves. She looked around for any objections, and then continued on, "From his point on you'll be working under me! If you have a problems with that, you can join Mayhem in purgatory."

Sly Rax and Vanessa Warfield exchanged angry glances at the news, but didn't dare let the expression show on either of their faces. Both had for years fought to have control over this organization after Mayhem retired, and now this good for nothing kid had taken everything away from them. With Mayhem removed from power, all that they had work for was gone. In addition, they'd be force to work under this New Contra World or pay with their lives.

"That doesn't sound too bad, where's that?" Dagger stupidly asked.

She smiled sweetly, "It's a place where he'll be spending his lasts days screaming out in agony for death. Still want to go? Cause I have several men, who are very eager to escort you."

A lot of teeth were gritted, but their anger didn't phase her good mood. "All of you are replaceable. I'd remember that before you do anything drastic. At five hundred hours we'll be heading off to Gabon, Africa. I suspect MASK will be expecting our arrival, and I do not wish to keep them waiting for too long."

"So we're going all the way to Africa to battle them for no reason?" Vanessa question.

"It's not your job to question orders from your superiors, Vanessa." Roxanne snicker, "But I'll ignore it this time for old time sake. Maybe if you work your way back to the top, I might consider discussing the plan with you. Right now all you have to do is keep MASK occupied."

There was an icy chill that pass between the two women for the struggle of power. Vanessa felt a sudden surge of uncontrollable fury running threw her veins, but she still managed to speak out in a relatively calm tone, "Very well, Roxanne. Everything and everyone will be ready."

"I knew I could count on you," She continued to smile and turned around to head out.

"You forgetting something," Vanessa reminded as she glanced down at a blue in the face Lester lying dormant on the ground.

Roxanne glanced down at Lester, "Oh very well. I guess there still might be a use for him." She re-jabbed him in the Adams apple removing the pressure she applied earlier.

Lester rolled over gagging for air and coughing continuously. When he looked up to see her hovering over him, he pulled back in fear and covered his neck with both hands. "Stay…stay…away…"

Roxanne laugh as he cowered in fear, then headed off on her way without even bothering to look back.

"Is…is she out of …her …her freak'n mind?" Lester managed to spit out still shaking from shock as Floyd helped him off the floor.

"Get a hold of yourself. She could of done a lot worst." Vanessa reminded

"I'll say," Rax stood up pacing the room in frustration, "I know we taught her a few survival tricks, but I never showed her that moved. A few more minutes of that she would have been ready to kill us all off. What the heck is she talking about? I am NOT replaceable."

"Is that the only thing on your mind?" Vanessa crossed her arms annoyed.

"No…but she has no right to kick us to the bottom of the food chain, after all the work we put into this terror network!"

"Exactly, who the heck does she think she is? She can't come in here, take over Mr. Mayhem organization, and order us around?" Nash asked.

"Well what are we to do. It looks like everybody on this base is under her control," Bruno reminded. "We protest and we endure the same punishment Mayhem getting."

"Somebody should put her in her place?" Floyd Malloy suggested. At this point all the men had eyes on Vanessa, as if she was the only one who could fix the situation.

"You men are unbelievable. Is this why you decided to keep your mouth shut the whole time. Don't have balls to face her or too worried she gonna cut them off."

"Hey now!" Rax spoke red in the face at her abrupt comment, "She was the closest to you; therefore, your the best person to sit her down and get into that head of hers."

"Very well," Vanessa turned her head towards the door curious herself, "I'll follow her and find out what's up."


	8. Chapter 8

MASK: Legacy Saga 3: The Fallen

Chapter 8

The story so far:

During a conversation with Matt Trakker, Duane Kennedy reveals that the PNA has been updating a state of the art missile guidance system that Andy Trakker had been working on many years ago. Despite Matt's reservations, Duane assures him that the system can only be activated using two control keys, his and the UN President's. After disconnecting the call with Matt, Duane and his wife are murdered by two mysterious assailants that also steal his control key. In the meantime, Scott Trakker has been released from the hospital, and he and Annie are on their way home for some much needed relaxation. A disturbing message from Roxanne disrupts their happy reunion, as does Annie's call to report to Boulderhill. Annie leaves heatedly to find out the news of Duane's death, and she, Jessenia Hayes, and Matt head to New York to meet with Inaya Vendun and assist in the investigation. Scott, against doctor's orders and Annie's better judgment, leaves for Roxanne's apartment, finding only shambles and the signs that something deadly has happened to his sister. The New York investigation turns up little evidence other than hair samples and a mysteriously broken tree branch on the security tapes. The MASK agents return to Roxanne's apartment after a frantic phone call from Scott. Joined by Buddy, they find grisly evidence of Roxanne's hatred of Annie in the form of a homemade dartboard and the murder weapon, a Phoenix handled knife Annie had been missing for some time. After a small nervous breakdown and heated argument with Scott, Annie and the others join with the older members of the team to find Roxanne and keep the other key to the missile guidance system out of VENOM's hands. Against the PNA's direct orders, the team travels to South Africa, lead by a strained Annie and Matt. Roxanne resurfaces in VENOM's headquarters, and arrests Miles Mayhem for treason, apparently under the orders of his son Jon. She then proceeds to take control of VENOM, much to the annoyance of the other agents. Vanessa is nominated by the other VENOM agents to find out exactly what is going on.

Author's Notes: We thought a story recap might help everyone keep the cast of characters and ongoing details fresh in everyone's mind. We want to keep you guessing, but not to the point of total confusion. So, does everybody have that all straight? Good…now we can shake things up again. Enjoy the next chapter!

Special thanks to: AnubisSoundwave (Hi Jay:) ) for the ability to write a good recap, and the implied use of her "Star Trek Phaser Rifle Rule" ™.

* * *

It didn't take Vanessa long to catch up to her. Roxanne was the only other woman on the base; it was only natural for every man in the vicinity to flock towards her. Sure enough once Vanessa reached the garage area, Roxanne was surrounded with men trying to impress her. Or in other words, get into the bed of the most powerful woman on the world's most wanted list. Vanessa huffed disgusted at the thought, as she stood back and watched from her vantage point behind Jackhammer's tinted windows. It was almost like looking at a younger version of herself. When she first started VENOM she knew every man in Contra World desired her, which made her vulnerable to attacks. Yet the moment she left one man in the nude dangling in the hanger with no pride left, nobody dared to approach her ever again. Only one man was still a fool to chase after her, Sly Rax. To this day, she still doesn't understand why that man is persistent to have somebody who could never love them back.

What she was watching unfold before her eyes was different from her own experiences. None of the men could even touch her; in fact, they were well behaved. Vanessa started to realize she wouldn't have any chance to have a one on one with her new superior. The two men at Roxanne's side were obviously personal bodyguards. Their eyes drifted through the crowed for trouble makers, and they kept her at arms length to pull away at a sign of danger.

_Odd that she would need protection? The way she incapacitated Lester made it appear she was able to handle herself. I find it a bit troublesome that she's manage to earn the respect of every Contra World solider over night, when it took me years to get where I was at._

The crowed around Roxanne started to dissipate the moment a black SUV pulled into the garage. The man who hopped out of the SUV was just who Vanessa had been waiting to show up. _That's what I thought. Only Jon would have the daughter of his father's most hated enemy knock his own father out of power for pure amusement._ She couldn't hear anything, but the way Jon put his arm around Roxanne's shoulder gave her some idea of how strong of a bond they had. It puzzled her. How did Jon manage to snag Roxanne so easy? The last time she saw them together, she was reluctantly became a virus victim to save a friend. She knew Jon was a very cunning man, who could get anything or anyone he wanted, but what made her so special? There was a long list that started to develop in her mind, and it was clear Jon's plans were on a bigger scale. He didn't just want Contra World…he wanted the world.

She continued to observe the competition with narrow eyes of suspicion, and choose to follow the two lovebirds as they retired back to Jon's private guest quarters. It was her luck that the door hadn't been closed all away; therefore, she stealthy approached the door getting a view of Roxanne sitting on the side of the bed. It wasn't her thing to be a peeping tom, but any information she could get could prove valuable in the long run.

"I thought you said you were leaving everything in my capable hands. Do you not trust me?" Roxanne asked slightly infuriated.

"My dear…I've learn to trust no one. Tomorrow will be a major victory for us both, if all runs smoothly. It's important that you hold it together out there." He replied in a serious voice.

"I don't know what lies your spies are feeding you, but I'm ready to face my father and that stupid joke he calls a team."

He moved over to the bed holding two wine glasses and dazed into her eyes, "I believe you. Besides," Jon handed her a glass, then ran his freed hand over her cheek gently, " I couldn't stand to be apart from you another night."

"I don't have time to fool around, there is work to do."

He forcefully moved in and kissed her passionately. "My dear then all I ask is one drink to celebrate, before we embark on our new journey," Jon whispers inches from her lips. "Shall we drink to our revenge?" He asked as the two glasses clang softly.

Roxanne sat there flushed in the face and her heart still pounded from Jon's kiss. "To our revenge. And may they never see it coming." She added as she brought the glass to her lips.

"I think you should rest up before the mission. I'll handle any preparations." Jon suggested. "You look tired my demonic angle."

"I'm…. I'm not,"Roxanne suddenly felt her eyelids droop, "…tired." The moment she started to fall back on the bed, Jon rush in and grabbed the wine glass. He set the glass on a nearby table, then pulled her entire body upon the bed.

Vanessa intensely watched from the crack. She thought she'd be force to watch the couple smooching each other to death, but she didn't expect Jon to drug her. _What is he up to?_

After making sure she was fast asleep, Jon rolled up her long sleeves to reveal old bandages around both her wrist and bruises from puncture wounds up and down her arms. He then pulled out a medical box hidden in a nearby drawer, "I'm sorry darling, but we'll have to celebrate another night. I need you to be in peak condition tomorrow. I won't have you second guessing yourself like last time." He then suddenly stopped feeling, as thought, a pair of eyes were watching him. Jon turned his attention towards the door and noticed it wasn't closed all the way. Once he reached the door, nobody was there. He even glanced down the hallway both ways, expecting to see somebody making a fast getaway. Satisfied that nobody had disturbed them, he shut the door locking it behind him.

Vanessa felt like her heart was skipping, as she almost got caught. Hadn't it been for an adjacent room being left open, she would of probably been shot on the spot. _She's nothing more then a puppet to him. It's pointless to even try to get to her. He's filled her head and body with so much crap she probably doesn't remember who she is. I warned her ahead time, but she doesn't listen. _She closed her eyes for a brief moment thinking of the young girl she thought reminded her of her daughter Annie. That was part of the reason she so eagerly took her under her wing in the first place. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she figured if she could raise Roxanne it would ease the guilt of the child she gave up all those years ago. She foolishly told herself she could of raise her in these conditions, but it's too late to save Roxanne now._ To think Annie could have grown up to be in her position. I guess I did make the right choice, even if she doesn't understand. _Remembering the looks of utter hatred that her daughter had thrown her during both sets of her captivity with Contra World allowed Vanessa to put her mantle of cold uncaring back on. _Forget it, it's not worth reliving when there's more important things to worry about right now. _Vanessa glanced through the open doorway and looked down both directions of the hallway before heading back to the mess hall without another thought for Roxanne or Annie.

The male VENOM agents were still huddled around a table in the mess hall, eagerly awaiting news from Vanessa. "What's taking her so long?" Lester tapped his fingers against the table desperately needing a fix to calm his nerves.

"Maybe they're bonding and having a good cry?" Nash suggested.

"We'll thank you Dr. Phil," Rax snapped. Nash just sneered back at Rax's comment and chose not to bother with a man with an IQ of 2.

"I don't think that women even capable of it," Bruno added.

"Don't think she maybe killed her?" Floyd threw the question out onto the table slightly sweating at the thought.

"Wait you saying Vanessa killed Roxy…or Roxy kill Vanessa?" Dagger asked.

"Are we wagering any bets?" Sly Rax smirked wickedly.

Before any further discussion could go on, Vanessa burst into the mess hall angry, "What the hell are you still sitting on your asses for? We have vehicles to prep."

"Now look whose shouting out orders, we were hoping you calm the ice princess down and we could take it easy another night." Rax slyly replied.

"If you want to breath in the morning, I suggest you get to work. That isn't Roxy anymore. If she doesn't kill ya, Jon will."

All the wise cracks were replaced with seriousness the moment Jon name was mention. This was what they were all dreading from the start a take over. With Jon in charge it was do or die. Each VENOM agent walked out of the room determine to get to work, because their very lives depended on it.

* * *

Matt Trakker quickly flew Thunderhawk back to MASK's makeshift base in Africa, sighing deeply and wondering where it all went wrong. Negotiations with the UN President had gone badly to say the least: the man wanted nothing to do with an organization whose leader had a daughter and former member on the world's most wanted list. Matt was told in no uncertain terms that MASK was to leave the area immediately or face severe criminal charges. HE had implored them to reconsider, and so had Annie for that matter, although her methods were slightly more drastic. She had been so out of control that Matt had to ask her to leave the conference session before it deteriorated to the point where not even his diplomacy could save it. And that, he decided suddenly, was partially the problem. He was looking for someone to blame for this entire mess, and Annie Turner was moving ever closer to the top of his list. Her hatred of Roxanne definitely was no secret, nor was the fact that she had her own little set of personal underground contacts. And the way she'd been acting lately, he could almost begin to believe that Annie was deliberately trying to undermine any progress he was trying to make during this mission. She was her father all over again: stubborn, headstrong, willful, argumentative, caustic, and overall, completely out of line. The realization dawned on Matt that he was trying to blame Annie for what happened to Roxanne, just like he had wanted to blame Brad for what had happened to his brother Andy. The fact that Annie and Brad both had connections to Vanessa Warfield didn't help dissipate the seeds of the conspiracy theory forming in his mind.

He pushed those thoughts out of his mind temporarily and landed Thunderhawk next to Rhino, and he could clearly see Phoenix parked alongside the rest of the vehicles. He walked up the steps to Rhino's temporary command post; stopping in the doorway when he saw Annie's back was toward him. He observed her for a moment unannounced, wishing fervently that she didn't look so much like her mother. Right now it wasn't making his job any easier.

"How did the negotiations go?" When Matt didn't reply right away, Annie turned toward him and flashed a self-depreciating smile. "I knew the reflection in the back lighting was yours. I think I scared everyone else off."

"Not good," Matt said calmly, ignoring her latter commentary. "The whole team was basically threatened with court martial if we intervene."

Annie took the news solemnly, but he saw guilt flash through her green eyes. "I'm sorry, Matt. If I hadn't…"

"It wouldn't have mattered either way, Annie," Matt said matter of factly. "The PNA and UN have their minds made up, and they won't listen to arguments from anyone, especially us." His voice hardened with resolve as he finished, "But they aren't the only ones who aren't going to listen. They're getting our help whether they want it or not."

Annie smiled a particularly vicious smile. "I thought you might feel that way, so I formulated a plan while you were gone."

Matt arched a questioning eyebrow at her, "You've been taking liberties in my absence."

"I haven't finalized anything yet. I wanted your approval, so that I might have a chance at redeeming myself."

Matt felt the irritation he felt fading away with a genuine smile as Annie grinned lopsidedly at him. "If you don't mind, I'd like to have the team present…" For a moment she thought Matt mistrust her judgment, but doubt slipped from her face as he continued, "Sometimes it's better when more heads are involved in the planning, especially when the stakes are high."

"Of course Matt that won't be a problem, but before I face the team. Can I ask you a personal question? Why'd you ask Buddy to stay behind? We of could use him here."

"Buddy is gathering more intelligence. He suggested the idea, and I granted his request."

"Without discussing it with me." Annie boldly remark.

"The decision was already made final before you came in to lead this team. Now…" Matt opened the outside door of Rhino's computer room and indicated Annie to walk outside with a friendly swooping hand motion, "Let's get down to business."

Once outside Annie put her fingers in her mouth and whistled. "Gather around team! Time for a briefing!"

"Annie your gonna make some of us deaf, if you continue to whistle at that frequency," Jess sarcastically grinned back.

"Last time I check Jess, I thought the only time you turned deaf was when your father gave ya orders." Annie sharply replied back, which caused a few chuckles among the agents, except for Dusty.

"Pot, Kettle, Black," Jess replied good-naturedly until a rather pointed look from Matt silenced the girl's banter.

Annie settled down and began to debrief the rest of the agents. "Alright team, we'll have a better chance of discovering and taking out VENOM when they arrive with a little advance notice, so I'd like to have the team split into three groups. I know everybody wants to be a part of the action, but this increases our chance of blowing our cover. The president doesn't want our help; therefore we can't let him even know were on the premises. This is a perfect opportunity to use Dad I mean Brad's Hocus Pocus & Jacque's Mirage masks."

"There is only so much time…. we are able to maintain the power of our mask." Jacque reminded.

"The president has rather large palm trees & other vegetation outside the estate for added privacy. That should offer enough cover for the both of you. The only time you'll need to use your mask is when security makes its rounds every hour."

"Then it sounds like a do able plan," Brad remarked with a smile, "with a pot of coffee."

I'd also like to lead a scouting party and scan the grounds within a few miles of the President's Mansion." Annie pulled out a sheaf of notes she had been working on, along with some maps generated from Rhino's computer system. Matt leaned over for a closer look as Annie winked at him. "I've worked out all the details, of course…that is, with your consent…"

"Who do you want for your first scouting team?"

"Hurricane, Firefly, and Rhino. Bruce I would like you to do some modifications to Rhino's smoke screen."

"That is very wise thinking Annie," Bruce put his hand on his chin, " It's like hiding a elephant in front of a gray wall."

"We're not running a circus Bruce, we're going into battle," Dusty replied scratching his head.

"No kidding, how can you always relate our situations to some sort of animal?" Hondo asked.

Oddly enough Matt fully understood the plan and disclosed the information to his confused teammates. "What Annie & Bruce are thinking involves turning Rhino in a sand vacuum. Then by using smoke screen, the sand will expel giving the cover of a sand storm. The huge rig will just blend in with the surrounding sand."

"That is brilliant thinking. Shouldn't take too long to make the adjustments!" Alex added.

"I'd like you to do the same for Phoenix, Alex, just in case I need her smoke screen as well." Alex nodded agreement while Annie continued with her discussion. "The final team consist of Thunderhawk, Gator, Raven, and Shark will remain here at the command post, until VENOM attacks. You'll be our backup incase this turns out to be an ambush. We don't know when VENOM will strike, and we need to be ready at a moments notice. Also it's very important that VENOM makes the first move, else we have no jurisdiction to interfere," Annie turned to Matt eagerly waiting for an answer, "Of course the plan isn't official until you approve it sir."

Matt glanced at the faces of each teammate, checking to see if anyone doubted the plan. Once he was certain, he made his response loud and clear. "Sounds like you have everything under control. Remember team, today could very well be our last."

"Did you really have to end that on a sour note Matt?" Dusty asked

Hondo crossed his arms and smirked at the cowboy, "Depending on how this goes we'll either be praised or thrown in jail by the end of this battle."

"I'm still trying to be optimistic," Gloria reminded in a positive note.

"Let's get going people," Annie's voice rose over all the small talk, "Every minute counts."


	9. Chapter 9

MASK: Legacy Saga 3: The Fallen

Chapter 9

Author's Notes: After a three month long hiatus, it's nice to be back in the posting stage! Special thanks to new reader Jehuty84 for the review that brought me/us back from reality, and long time fan Harry2 for the instant message to make sure I/we (meaning Lisa) were still alive. There were some unfortunate real life issues that slowed down the works for a while, but it's nice to be back in the fantasy world! We hope everyone had a great holiday, and still sticks with us and keeps reading! That's one of the things that keeps us going as writers!

* * *

Anyway, please enjoy the next chapter, and here's hoping it isn't three months in between the next!

Oh, and sorry for the dumb page breaks...

* * *

"You want another cup?" Jacques ask watching Brad leaning against Condor, as thought he was ready to fall asleep. 

"Naaa…. I'm good…. just can't believe my daughter put me on stakeout duty."

"You're just jealous she ranks higher than you, mon ami," Jacques chuckled softly before adding, "You sure it's not the age creeping up on you? I haven't seen you this tired, since Annie was a little baby."

Brad glared back at Jacques, "I'm not getting old…in fact I feel younger."

"Uhuh…is it the little blue pill or the face lift making you feel that Mistier Turner?"

"Keep it up…I'll have you deported when we get back. Especially if Annie heard that," Brad smiled wickedly back, glancing briefly at Condor's radio to see if she was monitoring communications, breathing a sigh of relief to see it operating on it's normal mode. "Look at the time," he quickly glanced at his watch, "Security should be making it's rounds in 5 minutes. Whose turn?"

"I believe it's yours."

"I thought we agreed to flip on it."

"We did until you started to use a double sided coin."

"Alright wouldn't mine spicing up the image, but palm trees it is. Hocus Pocus on!" It had been at lease 8 hours since the stakeout began and scouting party headed out to await VENOM arrival. Sure they had the element of surprise, but how long could they wait this out. Once the black hummer marked security drove by their position, Brad removed his mask, "You think if I put a little animal in the image, he'll look our direction?"

"Are we wagering a bet?" Before Brad could reply back, they heard the sound of a saw in the opposite direction. Both men turned around to see a palm tree fall directly on top of the Black Hummer. The sudden turn of events forced Brad to act quickly. Without hesitation he placed his mask back on and sped up Condor in the direction of the disturbance.

"Wait Turner…we need a visual of VENOM, before we can pursue."

"A falling tree….is all the proof I need."

The two agents weren't the only ones to catch the show, "Annie, this is Julio. Somebody is doing some unscheduled landscaping near the president mansion. You want me to fly closer?"

"Negative, Dad…Jacques what's going on down there?" Annie replied over the radio, while scouting the desert terrain around the estate.

"This is Jacques. A tree suddenly collapsed while security was making it's round. Your father took off before I could reason with him. We heard a saw in the distance, but we have yet to see any signs of VENOM."

"Dad…this is Annie what's the situation…"

The palm tree was leaning against the driver side door of the Hummer and smoke was erupting from the engine. Brad brought Condor to a complete stop and glanced around for the source of the problem. He expected to find VENOM at the scene, but instead the surroundings were too quite. Brad rushed over to the vehicle and began to bang on the car to alert the driver, but his efforts seem useless since the driver apparently was knocked out cold on the steering wheel. Gas was leaking all over the place and it would only be a matter of time, before the whole vehicle caught on fire. "I can't use my lasers, but maybe…I can move the tree." He rushed back over to Condor and ignored his daughter's voice booming all over the radio with questions. A man life was at stake, which meant more then protocol. He raised his daughter to understand that, at lease he expected her to understand it. Brad activated Condor's anti-gravity cannon on the palm tree, within a matter of seconds the tree evaporated. Brad rushed over to the driver side door and pried it open. As Brad un-strapped the driver's safety belt, the man's eyes started to flicker open. Right in front of him was a man or something dress in yellow wearing a huge mask over its head. He only read of alien abductions in science fiction books, but never imagined he'd be a victim to one. He started to scream for his life and began swing his arms around in a frenzy.

"I'm trying to help you quit fighting," Brad shouted as he yanked the man out of the hummer. No matter how many times Brad reassured the man he was there to help, he continued to resist and fight. It was obvious the man didn't know any English and removing his mask would only cause more problems. The moment the man's feet touch the ground, he ran like hell in the opposite direction. Brad thought about pursuing the injured man, but changed his mind as he heard the sound of a saw cutting another palm tree. He looked around cautiously trying to figure out what direction the sound was coming from, then he heard an old familiar laugh that brought a sudden chill down his spin.

"HAHAHAHAH….TIMBER!"

"SHIT!" Brad shouted as a palm tree started to fall directly at him.

"Annie…a second tree has just fallen, what are your order?" Julio.

Annie heart started to race. _What's going on dad? Why won't you answer back. _"Check it out Julio…make sure he's not in any danger. Jacques I need you to stay put in case this is a trap."

"Talk about a close call," Brad grumbled on his stomach, he managed to jump out of the way just in the nick of time, with only inches between him and the fallen tree.

Iguana started to slowly pull out into the open. "My Hero….hahahaha." Lester taunted watching Brad get to his feet. "Now it's time for act 3…. the part where the hero gets cut in two hahahahaha! Mudslinger on!" Before Brad could make a break to Condor both legs were hit with sticky mud.

"Oh for crying out loud," Brad mumbled with this eyes on Iguana's forward mounted saw blade spinning in his direction. "Could this day get any worst?"

"Such a bloody muddy mess this will be! HAHAHHA!" Lester cried out like maniac in laughter.

"Your forgetting one thing…there's gas everywhere." Brad reminded as he pulled out a lighter from his utility belt.

Firefly swooped in low to get a visual on Brad position. "This doesn't look good Annie I see fire everywhere. I can't see anything below all this smoke."

"I'm heading that way right now! Jacques get moving," Annie ordered as she turned Phoenix around.

Just as Jacques started to move Volcano out of position, a giant claw from Stinger grab a hold of the back bumper. "Where do you think your going?" Bruno mocked from inside the armored GTO.

"I seem to be caught up by Stinger's greedy little claw," Jacques replies over the radio, "I'll be there as soon I can shake him off." The wheels on Volcano began to spin faster, but amount of pressure Stinger's claw was applying, cause the front end of the vehicle to lift up off the ground.

"Aaaaahhhh" Lester jumped off Iguana as the flames rose. He crouched his body in the fetal position expected the explosion to grow bigger with the addition of Iguana, but instead a pair of yellow feet stood in front of him.

Brad picked Lester off the ground by his shirt and uppercut him so hard his mask fell off his head.

Blood dripped down Lester's nose from the powerful punch. He couldn't help but shake in fear after seeing the man in front of him burst into flames a short while ago, "You…you…. were dead."

"That's what I wanted you to see, you son of a bitch," Brad replied in an angry tone as he landed another punch to Lester's face rendering him unconscious. He waved his arms in the air to alert Firefly that everything was under control. Or at lease it was until his daughter pulled up in Phoenix.

"Are you out of mind going off solo like that?" Annie began to lecture, "This was a trap and you played right into their hands. I…I thought…"

Brad crossed his arms, "Annie you know me better then that."

"You could of at lease waited!" She responded back in frustration. _Makes me wonder if Scott feels the same way about me, when I charge head first into battle._

"If I would of waited a man would of lost his life. Besides I can still take care of myself," He turned around to show off the unconscious Lester in the background, but both Annie and him received a shock when his body was no longer where they left it.

"Over there!" Annie pointed as she saw Vanessa helping Lester get away.

"Hustle it up, I'm only doing this for charity," Vanessa grumbled while dragging Lester towards Manta.

"Uh...hahah...yeah…Owww," Lester replied in gibberish as he tried to regain his sense.

"Where you think your going, Vanessa?" Brad asked as he and Annie approach her.

"Where do you think rock star?" She remarked. Vanessa knew she couldn't out run both Brad and Annie, as long as she had Lester in the tow, so her eyes wondered around for some sort of diversion.

"I think to prison where you belong," Annie boldly stated.

"Ahhh that's sweet kid, but instead of us throwing words back'n forth for old time sake. How about we skip to the fireworks. Whip On!" Vanessa's mask generated an electronic whip. Instead of causing the whip to attack the two MASK agents who stood in her way, the whip touch the tip of the leaking gas still dripping from the Hummer.

Annie instantly grabbed her father in a bear hug, once she noticed the direction Vanessa was planning to shoot her mask. "FIREWALL ON!" The moment the gas and whip made contact a huge explosion could be seen for miles.

"Pretty sweet, I never knew you had it in you to burn your lover & your child together," Lester remarked, as Vanessa tossed him into the passenger seat of Manta. She didn't reply back, instead she got behind the wheel and converted Manta to flight mode.

Her silence wasn't going to stop him from pushing the matter further; "I didn't know you cared that much about me."

"Let's get something straight," She turned her head and looked him dead in the eyes, "you open that mouth of yours one more time, I'm gonna use that ejector seat and throw you back to the wolves."

Lester thought about opening his mouth to say 'yes ma'am,' but figured Vanessa probably meant it literally. Instead he nodded his head and looked back at the burning wreckage of the car.

"You ok?" Annie looked up at her father as she turned off Firewall, once the blast had died down.

"Yeah….I'd say that was pretty cold on her part, but the flames say otherwise."

"I can't believe she tried to kill both of us! We're lucky I activated Firewall in time!"

"She knew you would. Sometimes I think the woman is just asking to be chase. I better get going or Julio gonna steal my dance partner."

"How can you not be serious at a time like this?" _And still defending her for that matter…_

Annie's internal tirade was interrupted by Julio's radio signal. "Annie….Brad…this is Julio, everything alright down there?"

"Hey Julio," Brad replied first as he hopped on Condor, "Everybody's in one piece. You have a lock on Manta's position?"

"Yeah I see her and currently pursuing."

"K…I'll be up there shortly. Don't hog all the fun." He looked back at Annie noticing the scolding look on her face, "I'll take care of the air problem, you just manage things on the ground."

Annie rolled her eyes at her father's immaturity, but nothing she could say would make him consider otherwise. _I'm starting to see what Matt must have went through all those years… _But she dropped that thought process and started to ponder VENOM's sudden appearance. It was strange, how was VENOM able to pop up between their defenses? It was almost like they had a representative spying at her briefing, "This is Phoenix calling agent Hunter. We have VENOM popping up all over the place, we need backup assistance ASAP."

"Phoenix…we'd love to help you out," Matt Trakker replied, " but we have our own dilemma at home base. Piranha and Vampire decided to show up at our back porch. We'll regroup after we take care of our unwanted guest."

"Roger that keep me inform," Annie bit her lip after hearing more unexpected bad news. "What is going on? It's like my whole plan backfired in my face. Hurricane, Volcano, Rhino what's your position."

Hondo was the first to respond, "Well Volcano is still being dangled by Stinger like a prized fish, but we're working on the problem."

"This is Bruce, we are still using the sand vacuum for cover. We are picking up an unusual signal in the area, and we're going to investigate."

"Alright be careful, I'll be over in your position shortly Hondo to give a hand."

Stinger still had a solid grip on Volcano and was firing its retractable wheel guns at Hurricane. "I ain't gonna let go little blue," Bruno shouted out to Hurricane, "Might as well go home and cry to mommy, cause I ain't letting your buddy go."

"If you can loosen his grip," Jacques suggested to Hondo over the radio, "I should be able to get out of this mess on my own."

"Sounds like a plan to me," He replied back, "Just hang in there a few more minutes."

"Believe me I wish I had a choice in the matter."

"Who are you calling little punk!" Hondo shouted back as the hydraulic activated on Hurricane increasing the height to intimidate his enemy. A howitzer cannon emerged from the windshield and the sunroof opened up to a 90-degree angle to reveal two mini cutting lasers. The lasers were aimed at the claw arm slowly slicing through the metal, while the howitzer pummeled at Stinger tough armor.

"Oh you want to see who's got the bigger gun, check this out!" Bruno remarked with pride, as he aimed the front-mounted mortar at Hurricane. "This baby got more power, then your little engine that could."

Before Bruno had the chance to fire the cannon, Volcano started to transform into battle mode. The van split in two allowing high-speed lava launchers to emerge in the center. Dual red-hot sand blasters also appeared through the sunroof. The lava launchers focus on cutting off the attaching claw, while the sand blasters were shooting sand right into Bruno's window causing the controls to short out. Bruno slammed his fist on the controls in anger and slid out the side window to make a quick escape.

"Ah it's good to be free," Jacques shouted with joy.

"Yeah well if Bruce was here he'd give some sort of fish analogy." Before Jacques could reply back, Jackhammer speed out of nowhere firing both the reciprocating cannons and the cannons on the turret at Hurricane's passenger side.

Hondo quickly changed gears and tried to escape the heat Jackhammer was giving. "Take one down another shows up to take its place."

"I got your back Hondo," Jacques replied converting Volcano back into a van, "Let him follow you, and I'll surprise him when he lease expects it."

"I don't have time to argue with you, but I don't like running from a fight," Hondo turn hurricane around to make it appear like he was retreating. Sure enough Jackhammer took the bait, and soon after Volcano followed to offer support.


	10. Chapter 10

MASK: Legacy Saga 3: The Fallen

Chapter 10

Author's Notes: Hello, loyal fans, we are back (finally) with another chapter in the latest MASK saga. I apologize for the late updates as of late…once again Reality has sucked deep into our lives. I really think someone needs to invent a "Fantasy Check" to prevent things like this from happening again. At any rate, here is the latest installment, and hopefully it will please our newest fans and existing readers alike. Enjoy and keep those reviews coming! They're the closest thing to a "Fantasy Check" we can get!

* * *

Annie still couldn't figure out how VENOM had managed to get wind of their presence so fast, and she didn't exactly have much time to ponder the matter. As far as she knew, Rhino was still chasing phantom radar signals, home base was under attack by Piranha and Vampire, and her mother was surely and gleefully riding donuts in the air around Julio and her father. She had the fleeting thought that a few VENOM vehicles were still unaccounted for, but it was lost as she accepted her father's somewhat redundant, yet accurate advice and concentrated on operations along the ground.

"Computer, this is user Phoenix. Activate remote up link to Boulderhill, radar/tracking system and remote communications link, all vehicles, secured channels. Close communications only on voice request from myself or user Hunter." _Hopefully that will keep whatever's out there out, and the rest of us in touch._

"Affirmed. Tracking system and open communications online. All vehicles, secured channels."

_At least something's going right, _Annie thought as she hit the accelerator and headed toward Hurricane's current position. "Hurricane, what's your current situation?"

" Jacques and I are leading Jackhammer on a wild goose chase, but still taking quite a beating. That help you offered would be pretty useful."

Hondo's anxious reply hit the radio at the same time Phoenix hit the 60mph mark, the lowest target speed for Fire-Flight. "Give me thirty more seconds, Hondo, and this firebird will be ready to give Dagger a taste of his own torch."

"I hope so, because Volcano, she is about to go dormant," Jacques noted with a slight touch of humor.

"Well then you better back off if you don't want to explode," Annie sent back as she concentrated on the task at hand. "Computer, ready Fire-Flight mode. Target vehicle: Hurricane. Engage auto-pilot and notify user Striker of the five second countdown."

"Affirmative…Incoming Vehicle Alert in 5…4…3…2…1…"

Annie activated Firewall as the jet of flame exploded from her tailpipe, nearly doubling her speed in the process. She tightened her grip on the handlebars of the bike as she felt familiar jolt of Fire-Flight kicking in the auto-pilot. What she wasn't prepared for was the sensation of Phoenix grinding to a complete stop midway to her destination. The momentum of such a sudden stop at such a high rate of speed sent Annie flying over the front of the bike, landing in a crumpled heap almost 30 feet away.

* * *

"YEEEHAWWW! Look at that varmint go!" Dusty hollered at the top of his lungs as he chased after a fleeing Piranha in Gator. When he hadn't heard a word from his co-pilot, he turned his head towards her wondering if she was still awake. "Am I boring, you that much darling?"

Dusty's daughter Jess Hayes crossed her arms and smirked under her mask, "Naaa…just looks like your having enough fun for the both of us."

"How can you not be enjoying this? This is just as exciting as roping a bull at the rodeo. We got VENOM on the run and what more could you ask for?"

She glanced around curiously, "Something just doesn't feel right. Almost like something is missing from this picture."

"Ahh you worry too much. When you've seen as much action as I have, you know when the cattle running scared."

Despite her father's faith in the battle's outcome, she still had this unease feeling in her gut. The attack at the oasis, MASK temporary base of operations, had taken them by surprise. They were huddled around in a circle talking to pass the time, until Vampire and Piranha appeared over the horizon and started to open fire. Oddly enough neither vehicle registered on their radar, so they never saw them coming. Without hesitation each agent ran to their vehicles ready to face their attackers. But there were still details that didn't make any sense. Back when she and Scott were investigating an ore mine VENOM was excavating, the first thing taken out of commission was their abandon vehicle. Yet when Floyd fired the first shot he shot at the ground in front of Raven. She couldn't help but wonder was it on purpose or does he really have bad aim? Jess halted her pondering when she saw Shark and Raven driving alongside. Gloria used her hand to signal to Calhoun and Dusty and both men nodded their head understanding.

"What's going on dad?" Jess asked curiously.

"We're gonna try to box Rax in using 3 cars."

"Has that ever been done before?"

"There's always a first, but the size of Piranha makes it the perfect test subject." Raven and Shark speed up to be alongside Piranha, while Dusty took the rear.

Sly Rax turn his head to both sides to glance at his blind spots and noticed MASK was gaining up on him. He then checked into the side mirror, and Gator was still following close behind. "Oh for crying out loud! How the hell does she expect me to get out of this one?" he complained, "Our fearless leader doesn't know anything about planning a battle. She deliberately set this up knowing we'd be outnumbered! This isn't a battle it's a suicide mission straight to hell!" When Sly Rax and Floyd Malloy were given orders they were told to keep a few MASK agents left behind some company. What peeved Rax was the lack of intelligence given by their new leader Roxanne. She failed to mention there would be 4 agents to deal with, and Switchblade was to be left behind. Maybe it was a poor excuse to blame the bad outcome of the battle based on the numbers. They had always been outnumbered in the past. What made this battle any different from the others? Yet if Switchblade had been here, the firepower would be more than enough to even the score. "Can I get some backup before I get crush here!" Rax shouted slightly nervous over the radio to Floyd Malloy.

Vampire flew overhead, but was too busy dodging Thunderhawk's laser fire to pay any attention to what was happening on the ground. "Will you STOP complaining!" Floyd responded irritated, "Some of us are trying not to get their wings clip."

"Yeah well you only have one to deal with I got three!"

"Rax," Roxanne responded over the radio in a demanding voice, "you done tying up the airwaves or do you need somebody to hold your hand?"

"How else you do expect me to react?" he sneered back. "You told us to ambush MASK, but from the looks of it we're the ones taking all the heat not them! Is this how you plan to wipe us out!"

"Quite yapping that flap of yours and dive Pirhana into the Oasis." She ordered.

"WHAT! That's insane. You want me to dive into a little fish bowl knowing I have no way out. They have 3 water type MASK vehicles. What the hell do you expect me to do find an underground cavern and hide!"

"You either do it or you turn yourself in…you has been."

Sly Rax gritted his teeth in anger, "I'll show you has been." His eyes switch back'n forth between Raven and Shark closing in the space between him. "Just a little bit closer…come on….now!" Suddenly, Sly Rax slammed on the breaks and sharply spun Piranha 180 degrees using every muscle in his entire body.

"WHOA!" Calhoun replied completely shocked by Rax's unexpected move. He hastily jerked the wheel in the opposite direction hoping to avoid a collision with Shark, "I don't think I can stop her. Watch out Gloria!"

Gloria was quick to respond having several years of training as a racecar driver. She slammed hard on her breaks and spun the wheel causing the car to do a complete 360 until it came to a complete stop. Instead of a direct collision, Raven gazed Shark stripping the paint from both vehicles.

"That was a close call!" Calhoun spoke with relief.

"You should stop by the track sometime I could give you a real crash course in driving."

"No thank I've seen your driving class…I think I'll just stick to my horses." Calhoun Burns joked.

Sly Rax wasted no time catching his breath, since he still had one more vehicle to bypass. "Stiletto Fire!" He shouted as he stood up over the bike's windshield to fire two stiletto darts into Gator's windshield. As Rax predicted, the driver of Gator had such acute reflexes that he jerked the car just enough to open an escape route for Piranha.

"Those little darts didn't even puncture the glass." Jess laugh at her father sudden move.

"My reflexes just got the best of me. Besides you'd do the same thing if something was coming directly at your head." Dusty lecture slightly embarrassed.

By the time Gator turned itself around to pursue Rax, Piranha was submerged into the oasis and both Shark and Raven were jumping into the water after it. Dusty was temped to follow, but as he looked up at the sky he noticed Matt was still tangled in his own one on one battle with vampire.

"Are we gonna just sit here or join the fight?" Jess starred at her father wondering what he could be thinking so hard about.

This was almost like the fight that took place about 10 years ago in France. Dusty got stranded in the middle of the lake; while he was forced helplessly to watch Switchblade shoot down his best friend and leader Matt Trakker. By the time he and Jacques reached an upside down Thunderhawk, Matt had already been captive by VENOM. The memory was still strong in Dusty mind, and he knew what he had to do, "I won't let history repeat itself. We'll let Gloria & Calhoun go fishing for Rax. We'll stay right here incase Matt needs backup or the snake decides to pop it's head out of the water."

"Alright you're the one driving," Jess shrugged, " I can't complain."

* * *

"Hahahahahahah…whawahahaha…hahahahahahaha."

Annie's head perked up at the sound of laughter. She had just been thrown several feet away from her bike and didn't find it that amusing. She knew very well who that laugh belonged too. That only made her more alert and paranoid of her surroundings. Annie groaned slightly as she picked herself off the ground, but she didn't let her aching muscles drop her guard. Her head turn in every direction expecting her nemesis to pop up and stab her in the back. "Come out and show yourself ROXY! I know you're here!" Annie cautiously moved towards Phoenix, wishing she had a rifle in her hand and trying not to panic as every step she took brought her closer to the maniacal sound. It then suddenly dawned on her the laughter was coming from Phoenix's radio.

_I thought we pulled Chameleon OUT of the comm channels! _Annie thought wildly. She quickly yanked Phoenix upright, burning her hands in the process since the bike didn't show any signs of cooling down from Fire-Flight.

"Aw did wittle Annie have a little boo boo?" Roxanne sneered. "Better be careful little Phoenix or you'll fall into the ashes."

Annie narrowed her eyes in anger, while still searching the scenery around for some sign of Chameleon hidden nearby, continuing the banter in the hopes of provoking Roxy into showing herself. "And then I'll rise up again to throw you back into the Rift of Hell you came from. Especially if the best you can do is throw me from my bike."

"It's not the best, but it was a good start…and I have you personally to thank for it. I would've never dreamed of infecting some of those old fossils wasting away in the garage until you pulled those old geezers out of the mothball. "

"What…" Annie completely froze as she pondered what Roxanne meant by the word 'infect.' _How could she have known…?_

"Oh you'll see or should I say hear soon enough," Roxanne teased over the airways.

"This is Annie Turner turn off your vehicles now! Roxanne infected the systems!"

"Who are you talking to?" Roxanne mocked so boldly, "Nobody can hear you except for me."

Annie pressed every button conceivable on Phoenix and nothing would activate. She tried one last ditch effort to prevent the others from receiving whatever Roxanne put in the systems. "Computer, shut down all vehicles. Emergency override from user Phoenix!"

"Did I forget to mention I shut down your entire bike, except for receiving incoming transmissions?" Roxanne noted with saccharin sweetness, deepening Annie's growing sense of despair. "You have nowhere to go and nobody to warn. You're a sitting duck whose about to lose her entire team and there's not a damn thing you can do about it."


End file.
